Shôgi
by Rouli
Summary: Où l'on joue au shôgi plutôt que d'escorter correctement son client, où Shikamaru doit chaperonner le deuxième plus grand pervers du village, où la guerre couve.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Princesse et shôgi  
Scribouilleuse: Rouli  
Base: Naruto  
Genre: Romance, aventure, shôgi? A vous de voir, mais de toute façon y a rien de bien méchant.  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, on s'en doutait. L'oeuvre appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que lui emprunter les décors et certains personnages. (Ouaaaaah, c'est la première fois que je fais un disclaimer... bouffée de fierté)  
Autres notes: La fic se passe pendant les 3 ans de flottement après la désertion de Sasuke, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des spoilers. Encore que, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Bon, il fait aussi que je le dises, c'est ma première fic. Elle est probablement bourrée de fautes de style, qui par ailleur est minable, et peut-être de fautes d'orthographe, bien que je les traques. Loin de moi l'idée d'implorer la clémence des critiques, que du contraire. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, mais c'est quand même plus facile de progresser avec des conseils et critiques. Aussi comme d'autres font dans le R&R, ferais-je dans le C&C: Conseils et Critiques! A vos plumes!

* * *

_**Shôgi**_

**Première rencontre:**

Et merde... J'ai vraiment pas de bol! Pourquoi les choses se passent jamais tranquillement pour moi, hein? Ruminait Shikamaru, allongé sur le toit de sa maison.

C'était une belle journée d'été à Konoha. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise soufflait sur le village rempli d'enfants jouant paisiblement dans les rues, agréablement rafraîchissante. Et Shikamaru râlait sur son toit. Lui, aurait plutôt parlé d'une atroce journée d'un été trop chaud, d'un soleil de plomb, brûlant et aveuglant, d'oiseaux poussant des cris à vous déchirer les tympans, d'enfants piaillant dans les rues en une insupportable cacophonie, et d'un vent chaud, tout juste bon à vous envoyer des poussières dans les yeux. Et lui, seul être de ce village doté d'assez de jugeote pour se rendre compte de ces vilenies et s'en plaindre.

On s'en serait douté, Shikamaru n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il aurait aimé se perdre dans ce ciel d'un bleu si profond, flotter sans haut ni bas dans cette immensité céleste. Il aurait voulu s'y abîmer complètement, n'eusse été le morceau de cheminée, se dressant à la limite de son champ de vision, lui rappelant incessamment l'existence du monde matériel.  
N'eussent aussi étés les hurlements de sa mère à propos de moult bassesses terrestres, telles que ses devoirs de chunin, les missions qu'il se devait d'accomplir, le respect des aînés ou encore Tsunade.  
Se décidant à obéir alors que sa mère en était à la 17e injonction, il se redressa non sans simagrées, et se dirigea vers le vélux de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la vieille? Demanda-t-il une fois à portée d'oreilles de sa génitrice, qui le foudroya du regard, prête à riposter.

Sentant poindre un sermon sur l'exemple qu'il était supposé donner, Shikamaru préféra couper court et aller chercher son ordre de mission du jour, ou fuir le chercher, selon le point de vue, mais dans tous les cas en râlant sur la stupidité des vieux.  
Il en était arrivé à la conclusion simple que les neurones sont une matière instable qui se dégrade avec le temps, ce qui expliquerait la crétinerie récurrente des plus âgés, quand il se rappela qu'il avait aussi un rapport à rendre, depuis belle lurette. Aussi, décida-t-il de faire une petite ballade administrative, histoire d'avoir la paix sur ce sujet.

Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de l'obscur bureau assigné à la réception des rapports, ce qui l'amena à penser que le collègue de garde piquait un petit roupillon ni vu ni connu, aussi entra-t-il sans se méfier. Qui se méfiait de l'administration d'ailleurs, à part quelques junins à l'esprit dérangé? Toujours est-il que Shikamaru aurait mieux fait d'être sur ses gardes cette fois, ou d'entrer par la fenêtre, car il se retrouva pendu par les pieds, la tête en bas en deux temps trois mouvements, sous l'oeil amusé et sadique d'Iruka, qui, visiblement ne faisait pas la sieste. Comprenant soudain la situation, l'adolescent déglutit péniblement.

- Ce coup ci, tu n'y couperas plus mon grand! J'en ai marre de ce bureau, et si j'y suis, c'est la moitié du temps parce que tu ne fais pas ton boulot. En conclusion, tu vas prendre ton tour, pour une fois! Asséna le plus vieux avec un sourire sardonique.

Shikamaru soupira à l'annonce du sort qui l'attendait, baillant d'ennui à l'avance. Le travail administratif n'avait vraiment pas sa préférence. Non seulement c'était d'un ennui incommensurable, mais en plus, fastidieux. S'il se faisait choper à roupiller en douce, il allait encore se faire passer un savon, ce qui acheva de le déprimer. Considérant que toute résistance était inutile, surtout vu sa position, et sachant qu'il avait déjà bien outrepassé le capital bonne poire d'Iruka, il se contenta de le fixer d'un air morne.

- C'est bon, je prends le relais, tu peux me détacher, fit-il, maussade.

Heureux de te voir accepter des responsabilités de si bon coeur, moqua Iruka, tout en libérant son prisonnier. Les rapports sur le bureau sont déjà triés par rang de mission, entreprit-il d'expliquer. Il n'y a _plus_ qu'à les classer. La montagne miniature sur la table là-bas, c'est ceux qui n'ont encore subit aucun tri, sourit-il une fois l'adolescent à nouveau du bon côté de la verticalité.  
Celui-ci se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de le regarder d'un air bovin.

- Ça roule, j'assure, railla-t-il. Y a une machine à café quelque part?

Là on voit que tu n'es pas venu souvent, sale gosse! Au bout du couloir à droite. Elle risque de devenir ta plus fidèle alliée cet après-midi. Bonne chance Shikamaru!  
Et sur ce, Iruka sortit et referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, abandonnant son cadet face à l'ennemi de papier.

Une fois seul, Shikamaru prit le temps d'observer la pièce en soupirant. Petite et envahie par la paperasse, une unique fenêtre laissait entrer un peu de lumière, et permettait entr'apercevoir le ciel. Tout à coup, il regrettait le vacarme des oiseaux et enfants piaillant dehors, ainsi que le soleil aveuglant et la douce brise qui lui envoyait joyeusement des poussières dans les yeux quelques minutes auparavant. Résigné, il se dirigea vers le monceau de rapports attendant d'être classés et se mit à la tâche sans grand enthousiasme.

Ne s'appliquant que de façon très modérée, le shinobi finit par apercevoir la lueur annonçant le bout du tunnel. Il en avait presque finit avec ces fichus rouleaux! Et tant pis pour les petites erreurs qui avaient pu se glisser ça et là dans son oeuvre. Si ils voulaient en plus que ce soit _bien_ rangé, fallait pas le lui demander, à lui! Il rangea le dernier rapport qui traînait sur le bureau, avant de refermer le casier avec satisfaction, et s'installa sur la chaise, les pieds posés sur le bureau, bien décidé à glandouiller ferme, récompense pour le dur travail fourni. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller, et ferma à demi les yeux, heureux d'avoir la paix. De sa position, il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel, mais tant pis, il était trop flemmard pour en changer. Le ciel attendrait, de toute façon il ne se volatiliserait pas de sitôt.

Il en avait pour quelques heures ici à ne rien faire, tout compte fait ce n'était pas si mal. Personne n'était encore venu déposer de rapport, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, étant donné l'heure. Le pic d'affluence se produirait vers 17h/18h, et d'ici là, rien d'autre à faire que de penser. Et pour ce qui est de penser, il avait matière pour le moment. Sa joie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de ne rien faire s'évanouit, remplacée par l'exaspération. Tiens, depuis quand ça m'énerve de penser, moi? Remarque-t-il distraitement. Ah, oui, depuis que le sujet, c'est ma personne, se souvint-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de se pencher sur son propre cas, préférant analyser et railler le monde extérieur ainsi que les comportements tous plus stupides les uns que les autres de ses congénères. Rares étaient ses introspections, mais aujourd'hui faisait exception à la règle.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il jouait à cache cache avec lui-même, préférant ne pas se pencher sur certains aspects de sa personnalité, éludant ses propres interrogations. Mais là, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de penser, et rien à observer pour se distraire, plus moyen de fuir. Résultat, son psychisme était le siège d'une bataille homérique entre les tenants du pour et du contre l'introspection. Les disciples du pour gagnèrent à l'usure, après avoir assiégé les partisans du contre dans leur propre mutisme.

- Bon, ok, disons le, y paraît que ça fait du bien, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Je suis gay... ... peut-être, crut-il bon de rajouter.

Bon, ok, pas peut-être, sûrement, corrigea-t-il mentalement. Bah, après tout c'est pas si grave, tenta-t-il de s'auto convaincre. Et puis, c'est de mon âge paraît-il! Relativise mon vieux, à qui ça importe, finalement? Bon, ok, toi ça t'importe, et probablement que tu auras plus de mal à te les vider, mais ça ne devrais pas être mission impossible non plus! Au pire, y a des bordels... De toute façon, je suis shinobi, Konoha passe avant ma libido! Se dit-il avec force. On s'en fout que je sois gay!

Lui-même n'était qu'à moitié convaincu, mais là, il était à court d'arguments. Et une petite voix pernicieuse tentait de le déstabiliser. Et mes parents? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire? Et les autres, Ino, Chôji, Asuma? 'Tain, l'est pas mal lui, d'ailleurs... Nan! Laisse tomber, il pourrait être mon père. Il fume, et il est sûrement fatiguant. Mais pas mal foutu quand même, se répéta-t-il en souriant. Mais quand même, vaut mieux que je gardes ça pour moi. Au mieux, ça va attirer l'attention sur moi, et ils vont tous me courir sur le haricot, au pire... Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, conclut-il.  
Ne souhaitant pas pousser la réflexion plus loin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Qui d'ailleurs portait mal son nom dans le cas présent, vu qu'il était en quête de thé. Mais toute machine à café digne de ce nom fournit aussi du thé, se dit-il en s'étirant. D'ailleurs si elle ne le fait pas, elle n'est pas digne de l'appellation « machine à café », décida-t-il.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, et Shikamaru en était à son quatrième thé quand il reçut le premier rapport. Il était un peut plus de 17h, lut-il sur l'horloge occupant le mur qui lui faisait face tout en ôtant les pieds du bureau et réceptionnant le document. Il remercia le ninja, et jeta un coup d'oeil au rapport. Grade A, assassinat. Ok, au moins c'est clair, se dit-il en rangeant le rapport dans le casier approprié. Certains étaient vraiment des torchons, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de quelques spécimens auxquels il avait eu droit plus tôt dans la journée.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir qu'un 2e ninja entra dans le bureau, et remit son rapport. Une demi heure plus tard, une courte file dépassait du bureau. Tous ces gens font un bruit assourdissant, râla-t-il intérieurement, foudroyant la masse attroupée dans le bureau. Après un court instant de réflexion, il décida qu'il serait moins fatiguant de laisser couler, même si ses nerfs devaient en pâtir. Tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à se défouler sur cette bande d'abrutis, qui n'avaient qu'à pas être si bruyants!

Il faisait nuit quand le bureau regagna un semblant de calme, et Shikamaru commençait à en avoir sérieusement sa dose. Il s'étira longuement, et bailla tout autant avant de se diriger vers la machine à café pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Sortant du bureau, il failli rentrer dans un ninja, qui visiblement, comptait y rentrer. Il le dévisagea, avant de partir d'un pas traînant vers le bout du couloir, côté droit, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

- Tu attendras que j'aie mon thé, aboya-t-il sèchement au shinobi resté muet, sans se retourner.

Il attendra, lui. Mon thé d'abord. Pas idée de venir m'interrompre en pleine pause thé, cet abruti! Il ne le connaissait même pas, alors il n'allait sûrement pas temporiser sa boisson.

Le pauvre shinobi resté planté bêtement devant la porte du bureau sourit à la tirade de l'irascible adolescent. Tenir ce bureau était fort peu agréable, et compatissant au malheur de son cadet, il rentra dans le bureau pour déposer son rapport sur le bureau. Il ressortit aussitôt son devoir accompli, et en informa le malheureux chunin patientant devant l'appareil au bout du couloir. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans la contemplation du gobelet se remplissant de thé. Haussant les épaules, il s'en alla par ou il était venu, considérant que l'adolescent avait été informé.

Shikamaru revint vers sa tanière de l'après midi, son gobelet à la main, et trouva comme il s'y attendait le rapport sur le bureau. Il le contempla quelques instants, son thé à la main, hésitant entre l'envie de le déchirer, de le brûler, son devoir, qui était de le classer. Après un court instant de réflexion, il décida d'aller se sustenter avant de continuer sa tâche. Toujours son gobelet à la main, il se mit en quête d'un morceau de papier, qu'il déposa sur le bureau. Le gobelet entre les dents, il y écrivit un court message, disant qu'il était partit manger et qu'ils pouvaient déposer les rapports sur le bureau. Satisfait, il sortit du bureau, et se mit à la recherche de nourriture. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, 2 étages plus bas, ou il pensait pouvoir trouver un sandwich ou tout autre casse dalle du même genre.

De retour dans son bureau, un sandwich à la main, son gobelet de thé presque vide dans l'autre, il aperçut un petit monticule de rapports, posés à la va t'en comme j'te pousse sur le meuble. Accordant la priorité à son estomac, il poussa les rapports sur un coin du bureau, prenant bien soi de ne pas les ranger, et s'y installa, les jambes croisées devant lui.  
Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Shikamaru estimait que ses neurones avaient assez barboté pour la journée, et, décidant de cogiter un peu, il sortit un shôgi miniature de sa poche, qu'il installa devant lui.

Il se laissa rapidement absorber par ses stratégies de jeu, complètement enfermé dans sa bulle. Peut-être un peut trop d'ailleurs, car il ne vit pas le malheureux morceau de poulet enduit de sauce au curry se détacher de son sandwich et s'écraser après une courte chute en plein sur sa magnifique construction.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait parachuter des vivres à ses troupes.

Shikamaru sortit de sa torpeur au son de la voix masculine provenant de derrière son dos. Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il put sans que cela laisser voir sa surprise à l'intrus. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent le seul visible de Kakashi, arqué en un sourire.

- Yo! Fit Celui-ci en lui tendant un rouleau.

- Si c'est pour un rapport, vous pouvez le déposer sur la table, près de ses congénères. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, grogna-t-il avant de revenir à son jeu.

Kakashi obtempéra puis revint se placer derrière l'adolescent, légèrement penché sur le jeu.

- Joli château, commenta-t-il en indiquant la construction face au chunin. Mais si je fais ça...?

Une main pâle se saisit d'une pièce pour la déplacer.

- Alors je fais ça, répliqua l'adolescent en contrant l'attaque.

- Astucieux.

Kakashi se plaça à l'autre extrémité du plateau, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Il y a longtemps que je suis sous surveillance? Demanda Shikamaru, vexé de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de son supérieur avant qu'il ne se fasse connaître.

- J'ai observé presque toute la partie.

L'adolescent soupira intérieurement, se força à ne pas laisser voir sa frustration. Quel shinobi il faisait! Même pas foutu de regarder autour de lui. Il s'était laissé surprendre comme un bleu, et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- M'accepterais-tu comme adversaire?

Shikamaru se contenta de hocher la tête en approbation, puis se reconcentra sur le nettoyage du plateau, toujours enduit de curry.

- Votre tour, fit il sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

Kakashi s'installa sur l'autre extrémité de l'appui de fenêtre et se concentra sur le jeu. Ce gosse est vraiment doué, se dit-il en observant la construction devant lui. Je vais devoir cogiter si je veux gagner.  
La partie fur longue et disputée, parfois interrompue par un shinobi accompagné de son rapport, que Shikamaru envoyait sur le bureau d'un grognement irrité sans même lever les yeux de sa partie, au grand amusement de Kakashi.

Après de nombreux revirements de situation, Shikamaru finit par l'emporter sur son supérieur. Content de lui, l'adolescent s'étira en souriant, déroulant les muscles de son dos comme un gros chat. Kakashi, n'en revenait pas. Je me suis fait avoir, pensa-t-il, incrédule. Et par un gamin qui plus est! Moi, Hatake Kakashi, génie de mon état, battu au shôgi par un gosse! Et je peux même pas râler, bougonna-t-il intérieurement. En tant que plus âgé, et plus haut gradé, il devait montrer l'exemple, ce qui impliquait de ne pas égorger son adversaire après l'avoir éviscéré et démembré, juste pour une partie de shôgi. Au contraire, il devait se montrer bon perdant. Il inspira profondément et se força à sourire.

- A charge de revanche, gamin.

- Quand vous voulez, vieillard, répliqua ledit gamin en souriant. Puis, se tournant vers l'horloge. Je crois que je suis enfin libre, le dernier rapport est arrivé il y a un bout de temps déjà, et je pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde pour en amener à cette heure.

Shikamaru prit soin d'éteindre les lumières, avant de se tourner vers Kakashi, toujours posé sur l'appui de fenêtre, le nez levé vers le ciel.

- Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs d'envie de sortir d'ici. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enferme, va falloir sortir. Déclara-t-il en brandissant la clef du local.

Kakashi se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus se presser.

- Arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Ça n'as pas d'autre utilité que de me faire me sentir vieux. C'est pas parce que je suis ton supérieur que

- Comme tu veux, le coupa Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Mais sors de là avant que je ne t'enfermes!

Après un dernier regard au bureau plongé dans l'obscurité, et plus particulièrement à la petite pile de rouleaux trônant sur le bureau, il se décida à boucler le local. Kakashi l'attendait dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, Shikamaru. Ça fait maintenant plus de 2 ans que tu es Chunin non?

- Normal, c'est la première fois que je tiens le stand. C'est bien parce que je me suis fait avoir par Iruka que j'y suis ce coup-ci. C'est pas trop mon truc de travailler, en général.

Les deux shinobis se mirent en route dans les couloirs déserts de l'administration konohanne, plongés dans l'obscurité. Shikamaru arborait un léger sourire, fier de lui d'avoir réussi à éviter l'administration si longtemps.

- 2 ans sans travail administratif, belle performance, appuya le junins. Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'éviter ce boulot avec autant d'ardeur. Tu me dois une revanche, et je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre encore 2 ans.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'air libre, et Shikamaru leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, les mains derrière la tête. Ce que ça doit être tranquille d'être une étoile, pensa-t-il alors qu'il les contemplait.

- Bah, c'est pas aussi pénible que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait, j'ai plutôt eu pas mal de temps pour ne rien faire. Et ça me permet de me débarrasser de l'autorité supérieure maternelle. Pour moi, c'est par là, dit-il en indiquant une rue brillament éclairée à Kakashi.

- Pareil pour moi.

Ils se mirent en route, marchant côte à côte en silence, tous deux les mains dans les poches et le nez dans les étoiles. Shikamaru maussade et traînant les pieds, Kakashi placide, comme à son habitude. De tout le trajet ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, préférant profiter du calme et du silence relatifs de cette nuit d'été, inconsciemment rassurés par la présence de l'autre et sa chaleur.

- C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, je pense.

Shikamaru s'était arrêté devant l'enseigne lumineuse et grésillant d'un bar.

- Tu n'est pas un peu jeune pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroits? Fit Kakashi en levant un sourcil, surpris. Pas qu'il réprouvât vraiment le comportement, mais il était tout de même étonné que ce chunin d'apparence plutôt sérieuse et réservée se livre à ce genre de débauche.

- ' Pas pour moi, je vais chercher mon père, histoire de l'aider à trouver le chemin de son lit. Puis, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'établissement, il agita légèrement la main, accompagnant le geste d'un « A plus. » neutre.

Kakashi resta quelques instants immobile devant l'enseigne au néon clignotant allègrement, perplexe. Puis, il secoua la tête et se mit en route vers son propre lit, décidant que tout ça n'était pas ses affaires. Après tout, le gosse était chunin, il devrait bien savoir se débrouiller avec un poivrot. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il m'a quand même battu au shôgi ce sale gamin, se souvint-il avec amertume. Il n'avait vraiment pas digéré sa défaite, et s'apprêtait à se draper dans sa dignité blessée et à se jurer de ne plus jamais perdre au shôgi quand il entendit des bruits de chute d'objets et de coups accompagnés de jurons probablement alcolisés. Se tournant vers la source du vacarme, il aperçut 2 silhouettes en plein combat, une poubelle renversée et son contenu s'éparpillant joyeusement sur la route. Un des deux protagonistes n'était autre que Shikamaru, l'autre devait être son père conclut Kakashi au vu de la ressemblance entre les deux hommes, face à face, prêts au combat.

- Veut pas rentrer, brailla le Nara senior à l'adresse de son fils qui essuyait le sang coulant de sa lèvre. Finalement le gamin aurait peut-être du mal avec son ivrogne se dit Kakashi en remarquant le bandeau frontal dudit ivrogne, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

- Tu l'auras voulu, vieux débris, annonça le plus jeune en projetant son ombre à toute vitesse vers sa proie. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, ses réflexes étant bien entamés par la boisson.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Shikamaru se mit en route, imité en tous ses gestes par son prisonnier.  
Il va user tout son chakra cet abruti, commenta Kakashi de son point d'observation dont il n'avait pas bougé. Puis, saisit d'un élan d'altruisme, il se dirigea vers son subordonné, toujours de sa démarche nonchalante.

- Un coup de main Shikamaru? Demanda le junin en levant le bras en direction de Nara père.

- Avec plaisir. Si vous pouviez me l'assommer ça m'économiserait pas mal de chakra.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de ne pas me vouvoyer. J'ai l'air si vieux que ça?

- Les cheveux gris ça fait pas très jeunes, puis y a pas que l'âge, fit-il en détournant les yeux. Un junin est un supérieur.

- Laisse tomber la hiérarchie gamin, fit Kakashi en assommant paisiblement le père de son interlocuteur, qui de toute façon n'était pas en état de comprendre la situation. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas gris comme ceux des vieux. Si?

- Shikamaru relâcha son emprise sur l'ombre de son père, qui s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé. Il contempla l'homme effondré en tas sur le sol, perplexe, puis se décida à le ramasser et le chargea sur son dos, avant de le ramener chez lui.

- A plus! Fit-il en agitant mollement la main.

Kakashi ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le dos de Shikamaru. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, il se mit lui aussi en route vers son logis.

* * *

Valà, fin du premier chapitre de ma première fic, le 2e est en bonne voie. 

Z'avez aimé? Ça vous a fait chier? J'ai un style minable? Ya plein de fautes d'orthographe? Faites-moi part de vos critiques et autres commentaires!


	2. La mission

Titre: Shôgi Scribouillarde: Rouli  
Base: Naruto  
Disclaimer: Non, je n'ai pas acquis les droits sur Naruto depuis la dernière fois. Tout ce beau monde reste donc la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Notes: Vala vala, le deuxième chapitre des trépidantes aventures de Shikamaru. Critiques et commentaires sont toujours les bienviendus. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les lourdes portes du village s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme à cheval, suivit d'une litière portée par quatre armoires à glace, elle même suivie d'une impressionnante quantité de gardes. Un genin aborda l'homme de tête alors qu'il mettait pied à terre et l'escorta jusqu'à la tour du Hokage, tandis que 2 autres aspirants s'occupaient de sa monture et du reste du groupe. Tout portait à croire que les visiteurs étaient attendus au village caché de Konoha. 

L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, à en juger par les rides de son visage ainsi que ses cheveux gris. Il était grand et d'une carrure plutôt imposante qui lui conférait une certaine aura de puissance, teintée d'une nuance paternelle, probablement due à sa barbe poivre et sel. L'homme fut reçut par le Hokage 5e du nom en personne. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Tsunade, qui le salua en retour. Le seigneur Ishikawa était un client important pour le village, du moins ses deniers l'étaient-ils, aussi avait-il droit à plus d'égards que la moyenne.

- Mes respects, Maître Hokage.

- Moi de même, Seigneur Ishikawa.

Shizune entra dans la pièce, chargée d'un plateau de thé qu'elle déposa sur le bureau.

- Laisse-nous, Shizune.

- Votre village semble avoir bien récupéré depuis l'examen chûnin, commença l'homme, une fois seul avec le Hokage.

- La réparation du village est une de notre priorité. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

- Oui, merci de votre sollicitude. Je ne viens pas de si loin et, par un temps pareil, voyager est presque un plaisir.

- Heureuse que votre voyage se soit bien passé.

Quelques instants de silence suivirent les politesses protocolaires, puis l'homme reprit.

- Comme nous l'avions convenu par courrier, je vous confie ma fille, elle est mon bien le plus précieux. Je ne vous cache pas mon appréhension.

- N'ayez crainte, nos meilleurs éléments se chargeront d'elle, le rassura Tsunade.

- Vous m'en voyez honoré, Maître Hokage. Le mariage aura lieu dans 12 jours, à Idashô, au pays de l'eau. Vous n'êtes, j'imagine, pas sans savoir l'importance politique de cette union. Nombreux sont ceux à qui les tensions entre nos deux pays profite, qui s'opposent au mariage, et qui iront jusqu'à utiliser la force s'il le faut. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vos services.

- Il me semble que nous en avions déjà discuté, le coupa Tsunade, légèrement irritée.

- Néanmoins, il est un sujet que nous n'avons pas encore abordé.

- Et quel est-il? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous feriez-mieux de ne rien nous cacher. Si nos shinobis découvrent un élément nouveau de l'affaire en cours de mission, ils sont en droit de l'abandonner.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, le seigneur se tortillant légèrement sous le regard perçant du Hokage, se demandant soudain si faire appel à des shinobis était vraiment une bonne idée. Il imagina sa fille, seule sur la route, attaquée par des brigands tandis que des shinobis la regardaient se débattre, sadiques.

- Mon futur gendre exige une épouse belle, pure et innocente et, je l'espère, il l'aura. Ma fille est une fleur délicate et immaculée, elle n'a jamais rien connu que la beauté, la sensibilité et la courtoisie. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre en sa présence, jamais un comportement inconvenant.

Son regard, qui s'était fait doux et rêveur tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur sa progéniture se durcit soudain. Rassemblant tout son courage, il le planta dans celui de Tsunade.

- Et ce n'est pas un de vos hommes qui va ruiner ce travail de toute une vie! Vous avez intérêt à bien leur faire passer le message, c'est d'une importance capitale pour la réussite du mariage. Politesse et bienséance. Je ne veux pas qu'un de ces lourdeaux ne froisse ma si jolie fleur par une blague grivoise, une remarque perverse ou toute autre attitude barbare.

- Il me semblait que la mission originelle était d'escorter votre fille jusqu'à Idashô, pas de veiller à la réussite du mariage. A mon sens, cela nécessitera un supplément, répliqua froidement Tsunade. Par ailleurs, je vous prierais de ne plus insulter nos soldats, à l'avenir. Elle marqua une pause, fixant son interlocuteur avec intensité, le mettant aussi mal à l'aise que possible. Nous avons assez discuté, je pense, termina-t-elle sèchement en se drapant dans son orgueil blessé. Si ce n'était pas pour son argent, elle l'aurait envoyé valdinguer par la fenêtre depuis belle lurette.

Sans un mot de plus, le seigneur quitta le bureau du Hokage. A peine eut-il passé la porte que Tsunade laissa échapper le soupir exaspéré qu'elle retenait. Non mais pour qui les prenait-il, ce minable? Ils étaient un village de shinobis, merde! Pas une bande de bouseux! Ils savaient se tenir, et plus qu'un peu, c'était partie intégrante de leur formation. Elle était même prête à parier que toute kunoichi à peine sortie de l'académie aurait plus d'éducation et de manières que la « fleur immaculée » glandouillant dans sa litière. Mais elle avait un problème plus urgent sur les bras. Le village était considérablement affaibli d'un point de vue militaire, même si quasi totalement reconstruit, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments à qui confier la mission. En fait, elle n'avait pas le choix: Kakashi, et cela soulevait un autre problème.

* * *

Kakashi décida enfin de sortir de son lit lorsque la radio annonça joyeusement qu'il était 14h. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à sa convocation sur laquelle figurait en rouge 10h30. Il s'habilla sans prêter plus d'attention à son retard et embarqua un paquet de biscuits à manger en route. Il aurait probablement une grosse marque d'oreiller en arrivant, mais n'en avait cure, ça l'amusait même un peu. 

Arrivé devant le bureau du Hokage, il se trouva en compagnie de Shikamaru, une convocation en main, qui le foudroya du regard. Sans plus prêter attention au gamin, il s'annonça à la kunoichi de garde, qui revint quelques instants plus tard et leur ouvrit la porte.

- Hatake, Nara, j'ai une mission pour vous, annonça Tsunade une fois les deux guerriers attentifs à sa personne. Mission de type escorte annonça-t-elle, les fixant intensément. Kakashi souleva un sourcil pour marquer son étonnement: il ne faisait presque plus que des missions de rang A ou S depuis que ses élèves continuaient leur voie sans lui. Shikamaru, lui, se demanda à quoi il pourrait servir si un jûnin l'accompagnait et puis, n'était-ce pas un peut trop demander à un chûnin comme lui? Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre de ses interrogations. Le Hokage devait bien avoir une raison de l'envoyer avec Kakashi

«Vous aurez la charger d'Ishikawa Kimiko, fille de son père le seigneur Ishikawa. Elle célèbrera son mariage dans 12 jours, dans la ville d'Idashô au pays des vagues. Le Hokage marqua une pause afin de s'assurer que l'information parvenait au cerveau de ses deux interlocuteurs. Cette union est d'une importance politique capitale et, bien qu'utile à la paix entre nos deux pays, elle ne fera pas que des heureux. Ceux qui s'y opposent ne sont pas les plus pauvres, aussi est-il probable que vous soyez attaqués par plus que des bandits et brigands. Vous serez responsables de la sécurité ainsi que du bien être de cette demoiselle et ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour veiller la réussite du mariage. Vous partirez demain à 14h, elle vous attendra à l'auberge avec ses porteurs.

A ces mots, Shikamaru tiqua. _Ses porteurs_. Parce qu'en plus on se coltine les porteurs, la petite demoiselle se trimbale en litière! Elle pourrait quand même marcher cette gourdasse. Et dire qu'ils seraient en plus responsables de son bien être, ça promettait! Les femelles étaient décidément une source perpétuelle d'ennuis, conclut-il en son fort intérieur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son supérieur, qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et décida d'adopter la même attitude. A quoi bon s'énerver avec ça?

- Des questions? Bien, ce sera tout pour vous, Hatake. Rompez, j'ai encore à parler avec Shikamaru.

- Bien, Maître Hokage.

Tsunade garda le silence quelques minutes, observant l'adolescent. Celui-ci commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise mais resta impassible, le regard dans le vague. Elle prit la parole alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta en entendant son prénom.

- Shikamaru, je vais t'en révéler un peu plus sur la mission, plus précisément sur ton rôle. Tu sais qui est le seigneur Ishikawa, n'est-ce pas? Dans ces grandes et nobles familles, les gens sont très à cheval sur les traditions. Étant issue d'un pareil milieu, cette fille est probablement à son image. Tu connais Kakashi, ainsi que son célèbre livre orange. Tu sais aussi qu'il a reçut le titre de deuxième plus grand pervers de Konoha, juste derrière Jiraya. C'est là qu'il y a incompatibilité avec la mission et là que tu interviens.

Shikamaru s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre tandis qu'il sentait venir les ennuis à plein nez. On l'envoyait jouer chaperon pour cette gonzesse. Les femmes ne sont pas une source perpétuelle d'ennuis corrigea-t-il mentalement, mais bien un atroce fléau dont était affublé l'humanité! Et en plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer sous peine de disparaitre. Lourd prix à payer. Retenant un soupir, il se reconcentra sur Tsunade qui avait continué son monologue.

- ... manipulation des ombres sera peut-être utile. Je regrette de te confier pareille tâche, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Kakashi est le seul jûnin disponible sur cette période, et je ne peux pas l'envoyer seul, ce serait faire rater le mariage avec certitude. Voici les derniers détails de la mission, fit-elle en lui tendant un rouleau. Bonne chance Shikamaru, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ah, Iruka m'a demandé de te faire passer un message si j'en avais l'occasion, quelque chose concernant des rapports de mission mal rangés, je ne me souviens plus très bien, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Ce sera tout.

Ayant abandonné l'idée de protester, Shikamaru s'inclina en retenant un soupir, et sortit du bureau. Après avoir perdu toute la matinée à attendre ce crétin d'Hatake, il avait l'entièreté de l'après midi de libre, aussi décida-t-il d'en profiter pour glandouiller tranquillement.

* * *

C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis 5 heures déjà, contemplant tour à tour les nuages et les grands arbres de Konoha, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il était allongé de tout son long, son gilet roulé en boule pour lui servir d'oreiller, le visage maintenant à l'ombre de la stèle des morts en mission. Ses mollets, son ventre et son bras droit prenaient néanmoins le soleil tandis qu'il dégustait la quiétude du lieu. Il était venu là pour être sur d'avoir la paix, sachant que jamais quiconque, surtout pas sa mère, ne viendrait le cherche ici. 

De plus, il était un peut inquiet à l'idée de la mission qui l'attendait, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il y avait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas effectué de mission comportant le moindre danger, tout au plus un peu d'espionnage par-ci par-là. Savoir qu'il ne serait accompagné que par ce mou d' Hatake pour protéger la fille d'un seigneur que beaucoup de riches voudraient voir morte lui semblait une bien maigre garantie quant à sa survie.

Il remarqua la présence trop tard pour déguerpir incognito. Cogitant à toute vitesse, il prêta attention aux bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la stèle. Une personne seule se dirigeait droit sur lui, ou plutôt sur la stèle, et s'arrêta devant le monument. Shikamaru attendit, le coeur cognant bruyamment dans sa poitrine tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient en silence. L'inconnu resta là un long moment, sans bruit, au grand désespoir de Shikamaru, qui prit note pour l'avenir de ne plus s'installer à cet endroit pour profiter du soleil, bien trop risqué.

Les ombres avaient bien décliné et Shikamaru commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes dans tous les muscles à force de s'empêcher de bouger mais l'inconnu ne semblait toujours pas décidé à partir. Il envisageait sérieusement de feindre celui qui vient de se réveiller quand l'inconnu s'adressa à la pierre.

- Je pars en mission demain, Obito. J'en aurai pour 12 jours, on va au pays de l'eau. J'aurai deux personnes à protéger, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, plus de deux ans. La voix, qui jusque là était égale, s'assombrit. La dernière fois, c'était avec les gosses.

Shikamaru sursauta, troublé de reconnaitre la voix de Kakashi, puis se reprit, redoublant ses efforts de discrétion. Hatake était un mou, certes, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais le jûnin le trouvait là, à écouter ses conversations avec les morts! Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, avant que Kakashi ne reprenne de son ton égal.

- J'espère que tu te portes bien. Je te le dis à chaque fois, je sais mais... je regrette toujours, malgré le temps. J'espère que tu me vois de là ou tu es. Après un nouveau blanc, il reprit. Je me suis fais avoir au shôgi, je pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour. Comme quoi je prends la grosse tête. Je me suis fais battre par un gosse, en plus, soupira-t-il. Il se tut à nouveau, au grand désespoir de Shikamaru derrière son bloc de pierre, avant de conclure par un « A plus, vieux frère » et de tourner les talons.

Shikamaru ne s'autorisa à remuer que plusieurs minutes après, doucement d'abord, détendant ses muscles ankylosés en gémissant. Il resta dans l'herbe jusqu'au coucher du soleil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, se rappelant que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il devait juste oublier tout ça et rentrer chez lui, mais n'y parvenait pas. Finalement, frissonnant, il se décida à bouger et à rentrer chez lui, expliquer à sa mère qu'il partait le lendemain, bien résolu à ne plus penser à Kakashi et ses regrets.

Tout le long du chemin du retour, il se concentra sur la façon dont il allait aborder les choses avec sa mère. De toute façon elle allait lui courir sur le haricot et l'inonder de recommandations, mais en ayant l'art et la manière il pourrait échapper au pire. Et réfléchir à tout ça l'empêchait de se turlupiner avec ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Il dormit mal cette nuit-là.

* * *

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour la 5e fois en dix minutes. Le voyage n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Connaissant la réputation de Kakashi quant à la ponctualité et l'ayant expérimentée la veille, il s'était pointé avec deux bonnes heures de retard devant l'auberge qui accueillait le rejeton Ishikawa et toute sa clique, avec l'espoir d'avoir fait attendre son supérieur hiérarchique. Malheureusement, deux heures n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour le plus grand retardataire du village et il se retrouvait seul dans l'auberge, face à la charmante gouvernante de la charmante princesse, qui le sermonnait d'une charmante manière pour son retard et pour celui de Kakashi. Décidant d'envoyer promener la bienséance, après tout la gamine n'était pas présente, il s'étira et s'en alla à la recherche de son compagnon de mission, plantant là la vieille qui poussait des cris de plus en plus perçants à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Entendant soudain qu'elle s'était tue, il se retourna tout de même pour l'informer de son plan d'aller chercher le chef par la peau des fesses. 

Shikamaru n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou il pourrait trouver Kakashi, par contre il savait où pêcher Maito Gaï. Il trouva la grenouille humanoïde au terrain d'entraînement numéro 4, en plein speech enflammé sur la fougue de la jeunesse, comme toujours. Consterné, Shikamaru se demanda soudain s'il ne valait pas mieux tourner les talons avant que l'autre ne le remarque.

- Hey! Shikamaru!

L'adolescent stoppa net, maudissant son indécision qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux dans sa fuite, qui d'ailleurs tombait à l'eau. Il se força à sourire, ou à tout le moins tenta d'effacer son rictus méprisant avant de se retourner face à Gaï. Bah, tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter pour l'utiliser comme GPS.

- Yo, fit-il sans entrain, les mains dans les poches. Je vous cherchais, justement.

- Que puis-je faire pour venir en aide à une jeune pousse de Konoha, portant en elle la flamme de la bravoure et...

- J'ai besoin de Kakashi, on part en mission, il est déjà en retard de deux heures, l'interrompit rudement Shikamaru, espérant le couper dans son envolée lyrique.

- Ah, l'impétueuse fougue de la jeunesse, que c'est beau! S'exclama-t-il, la larme à l'oeil. Puis, se tournant vers son équipe. Écoutez-moi! J'ai à faire avec le jeune homme. En m'attendant, faites moi 200 tours du terrain! Si vous avez fini avant que je ne revienne, 400 flexions et si je ne suis toujours pas là, 500 pompes! Et avec le sourire, termina-t-il en leur montrant l'exemple, le pouce levé et l'émail étincelant sous le soleil.

Shikamaru se contenta de lever un sourcil devant une scène d'un ridicule si profond, qu'il s'empressa de ramener à son niveau habituel lorsque Gaï lui fit face.

- Alors alors, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'oreilles sensibles dans les parages, pourquoi veux-tu savoir où se trouve mon éternel rival, demanda-t-il, plein de sous entendus en entrainant le chûnin vers le village, une main sur son épaule.

Shikamaru se retint de justesse de lui asséner son pied sur le crâne tendis qu'il remerciait son teint mate de cacher sa soudaine rougeur. Il reposa son pied à côté de l'autre avant de répondre à son supérieur.

- Je dois vraiment partir en mission avec ce pervers et il est vraiment en retard dit-il le regard lourd de reproches, que Gaï de releva pas.

- A cette heure-ci, il est surement chez lui expliqua-t-il brièvement, consultant sa montre du regard.

Shikamaru réprima un frisson lui montant le long de l'échine. Ce mec connaissait vraiment l'emploi du temps de Kakashi?

Maito Gaï les entraina rue après rue jusqu'au centre du village, parlant sans discontinuer de choses sans intérêt aux yeux de Shikamaru, répétant fréquemment « jeunesse » et « fougue ». Il finit par s'arrêter devant un immeuble de haut standing, en face d'un épicier qui leur fit signe de la main pour les saluer. Gaï s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et grimpa jusqu'au cinquième étage, suivit d'un Shikamaru hésitant. Il se campa devant une des porte, portant des marques de coups et se mit à tambouriner avec vigueur sur le battant. Shikamaru dut se faire violence pour aller se poster aux côtés de la bruyante grenouille humaine plutôt que de s'enfuir.

- Hey! Kakashi! C'est moi, Gaï! Allons, ouvre, espèce d'ermite! Tu as peur de moi?

- Gaï, tu pourrais au moins arrêter de hurler en martyrisant ma porte une fois que je l'ai ouverte...

- ... Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon rival!

- Cesse de beugler.

Kakashi se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, adossé au chambranle, regardant son rival auto-proclamé d'un air exaspéré. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, Gaï ayant finalement compris comment se taire, avant qu'il ne remarque Shikamaru qui le fixait d'un air plutôt mécontent. Kakashi se contenta de lui sourire, ce qui eut pour seul effet visible de courber son sourcil droit.

- Yo, Shikamaru! Laisse moi deviner... je suis en retard? En fait c'est que j'ai croisé un écureuil blessé et...

Shikamaru sentit sa colère fondre devant l'attitude puérile de son supérieur. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Laissez tomber. Prêt à partir?

- Donne moi 3 minutes pour faire mon sac et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, répliqua-t-il avant de se replier dans son antre.

L'adolescent se contenta de s'adosser au mur en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel. Gaï, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus de se taire, explosa en hurlements et autres gesticulations sur l'attitude tellement « hip » et « cool » de son rival, comme quoi ce ne serait pas par hasard s'il l'avait choisit comme compétiteur. Shikamaru le regarda comme on observe une bête de foire s'agitant dans sa cage, attendant patiement le retour d'Hatake.

Une voix s'éleva des profondeurs insondables de l'appartement, visiblement appartenant à Kakashi.

- Shikamaru? Tu as pris un shôgi ou je prends le mien?

Surpris, Shikamaru passa la tête dans la porte.

- Non, j'en ai pas pris. Vous... tu peux prendre le tien, dit-il, se forçant à tutoyer son aîné.

Sur ces entre faits, Gaï avait cessé ses gesticulations. La grenouille humaine rejoint le chûnin sur le pas de la porte et passa la tête dans l'appartement du copy-ninja, reniflant d'un air perplexe.

- Dis Kakashi! Ça m'as pas l'air très rangé chez toi!

Tandis que ledit jûnin revenait sur ses pas pour lui expliquer de se mêler de ses oignons, Gaï sortit un tablier à dentelles roses de son gilet et le revêtit prestement sous le regard mi-consterné mi- effrayé de Shikamaru. Ainsi vêtu, et armé d'un plumeau qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait ou, ce ninja plein de ressources entreprit de prouver à tous que la fougue écarlate de la jeunesse s'étend aussi aux tâches ménagères. Attrapant rudement son rival auto proclamé par le tablier, Kakashi le sortit de chez lui et en sortit lui aussi, son sac sur le dos, visiblement prêt à partir.

Ils se rendirent à l'auberge de leur jeune protégée ou ils furent accueillis à coups de sandales, celles de la gouvernante, apparemment remontée contre eux. Cette fois, c'est Kakashi qui en prit pour leurs deux grades, au grand soulagement de son subordonné. Néanmoins ils finirent par récupérer tant bien que mal la gosse, sa litière et ses porteurs, que Shikamaru ne pouvait décidément pas blairer. Comme ils en avaient besoin, il se retint de les assommer et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cette mission commençait bien tiens! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi hein, demanda-t-il silencieusement aux nuages.

Kakashi semblait s'en contreficher royalement et prit la queue de leur petit convoi, lui intimant d'en prendre la tête. Shikamaru obtempéra, au moins avec Kakashi à l'arrière, il pourrait lire à l'aise en marchant sans choquer la demoiselle. Demoiselle qui d'ailleurs ne leur avait pas adressé un seul mot, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait! Ils pouvaient aussi bien escorter une litière vide, pour ce qu'il en savait. Tant pis pour elle si elle ne voulait pas des deux beaux mâles virils et protecteurs qui l'accompagnaient, qu'elle reste cachée dans sa boite tiens! Il espérait même qu'elle finirait par souffrir de claustrophobie là dedans. Ou peut-être qu'elle est si laide qu'elle n'ose pas se montrer, pensa-t-il, perfide. Soupirant, il décida que tout cela n'était pas ses affaires. Au moins, si elle restait dans son antre, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur Kakashi en train de lire « icha icha paradise ». Néanmoins, Shikamaru s'autorisa à jeter un regard mauvais à la litière qui avançait de son train de sénateur.

* * *

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand ils avaient pris la route, si bien qu'ils ne purent pas aller bien loin avant le coucher du soleil, surtout à la vitesse d'escargot de la litière. Cette première demi-journée s'était déroulée sans incidents notables, si ce n'est un caillou dans les chaussure d'un des porteurs, il ne savait pas lequel, ces mastodontes semblaient taillés dans le même moule. Leur protégée ne s'était toujours pas adressée à eux directement, elle n'avait pas parlé non plus. Elle se contentait d'agiter mollement une main en dehors de sa cage, que les porteurs traduisaient aux shinobis comme « j'ai soif » ou « vous me secouez trop! ». 

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et Kakashi intima l'ordre de s'arrêter pour la nuit, que Shikamaru ne fut que trop heureux d'exécuter. Ils trouvèrent une clairière non loin de la route où dresser un camp sommaire. La princesse se contenta de rester gentiment dans sa boite tandis que les deux shinobis s'affairaient et que les porteurs étiraient leurs muscles fatigués.

Kakashi décida de faire un feu, après tout ils étaient en terre connue et sûre, il n'y avait pas encore grand danger. Se rappelant qu'il était aussi responsable du bien-être de la jeune fille en boite, il s'approcha de la litière, et en agita le rideau, en guise d'annonce. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais parla quand même. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mademoiselle? A boire, A manger?

La litière resta silencieuse, mais une main fine et blanche en sortit et s'agita, apparemment pour lui demander de partir. Loin de s'en formaliser, Kakashi, curieux, s'approcha un peu plus de la litière, décidant qu'il la ferait parler, à défaut de sortir.

- Vous pourriez au moins parler. Nous ne sommes pas vos domestiques, nous sommes là pour assurer votre protection.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa voix était hautaine et méprisante mais néanmoins jolie. En fait, cette fille était hautaine et méprisante, pensa Kakashi, et cela commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Malgré tout, il était curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Comme vous voudrez. On a un lapin rôti et à boire, vous êtes libre de venir partager notre repas.

Pour toute réponse, un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la litière. Haussant les épaules, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le feu. Il se contrefichait complètement du comportement de cette fille, par contre elle avait piqué sa curiosité quant à son physique. Il se promit d'arriver à voir l'apparence de cette gamine au caractère exécrable.

Soupirant, il s'assit près du feu, pas loin de Shikamaru qui se remplissait la panse de lapin rôti. Les deux shinobis mangèrent en silence, les yeux fixés dans les flammes.

- Alors, elle a dit quoi? commença le chûnin, toujours captivé par le feu.

- Rien, en fait. Apparemment, elle ne veut pas manger, encore moins avec nous. Et qu'elle a rien à nous dire. Charmant, n'est-il pas? Termina-t-il en arrachant son regard aux flammes pour le poser sur son compagnon

- Bah, c'est son problème, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Mhm... J'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite. Un shôgi?

- Ok.

Kakashi sortit le jeu de son paquetage et le posa entre leurs deux positions. C'était un jeu magnifique, aux yeux de Shikamaru, rien à voir avec le sien 100 plastique. Fait d'une plaque de verre gravé à l'acide, le plateau étincelait à la lueur des flammes. Les pions, eux aussi en verre, arboraient une gravure indiquant leur grade. Shikamaru le contempla quelques instants avec envie. On gagne combien en tant que jûnin? Se demada-t-il soudain. S'arrachant à la contemplation du jeu et à ses pensées, il saisit 5 pièces et les jeta sur le jeu.

- Tu commence, dit-il en commençant à poser des pions sur son côté du plateau.

- Fais tes prières, gamin, sourit Kakashi sous son masque.

La bataille dura longtemps, la nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'ils déclarèrent la partie nulle, après avoir compté leurs points, chacun leur roi dans le camp de l'autre. Shikamaru s'étira, le dos douloureux d'être resté si longtemps voûté sur le jeu. La partie avait été disputée et extrêmement intéressante, ce qui l'avait mis de bonne humeur.

- Je prends le premier tour? Demanda-t-il à Kakashi.

- Comme tu veux.

- Alors je prends le premier tour, confirma-t-il. Je viendrai v... te réveiller, se força-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi.

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers son sac de couchage dans lequel il s'emmitoufla confortablement. Shikamaru, lui, fit tranquillement le tour de leur petit campement, puis s'installa contre un arbre, d'où il pouvait surveiller toute leur petite troupe. Il faudra poser des pièges autour de la litière quand nous aurons quitté le pays du feu, nota-t-il au passage. Les porteurs ronflaient bruyamment, allongés à côté de la litière. Il observa Kakashi un long moment, apparemment endormi. Il avait enlevé son éternel masque, puisqu'il trainait à côté de lui, mais le bas de son visage était tout de même invisible, caché dans le sac de couchage. Il avait aussi enlevé son bandeau et laissé toute la partie supérieure de son visage visible.

Le premier quart se passa sans incidents, Shikamaru jugea à la position de la lune qu'il était temps de réveiller son supérieur. Il s'approcha sans trop de bruit de la forme endormie, se demandant s'il ne serait pas indiscret d'aller le secouer de trop près. Il avait enlevé son masque pour dormir mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait montrer son visage. Il était à deux pas de Kakashi quand celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts, réglant ainsi la question de l'indiscrétion.

- Va te coucher, je prends le relais.

Bien que quelque peu surpris, Shikamaru ne protesta pas et s'installa confortablement pour dormir. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée

* * *

Il fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un cri d'agonie qui lui vrillait les tympans. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, il s'extirpa vivement de son cocon et se dirigea lentement vers la forêt, d'où provenait le bruit qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Kakashi n'était plus à son poste, contre le gros arbre en face du feu. Ils étaient attaqués, c'était presque une certitude. Peut-être était-ce le cri d'agonie de Kakashi, Shikamaru espérait plutôt que ce soit celui de son adversaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un cri humain, d'un humain en mauvais état. Il devait retrouver Kakashi, l'aider au besoin. Après un court instant de réflexion, il décida de se déplacer furtivement dans les branchages, afin de ne pas révéler sa présence à un ennemi potentiel. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, tout au plus à dix mètres sous le couvert des arbres, pour apercevoir deux formes humaines plongées dans l'ombre d'un grand tronc, dont l'une semblait y être adossée. Elles chuchotaient entre elles, trop bas pour qu'il ne puisse comprendre. Puis, une des formes se rapprocha de l'autre, contre l'arbre. Il y eut un mouvement dans l'ombre que Shikamaru ne put interpréter, puis un nouveau cri déchirant lui transperça les oreilles, un cri de souffrance et de désespoir qui résonna longtemps dans les méandres de son cerveau. 

Le cri s'était tu, mais le jeune chûnin l'entendait encore. Il était paralysé par ce son, physiquement et mentalement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter encore et encore, les yeux fixés sur les deux ombres au pied de l'arbre. L'une s'écarta lentement de l'autre, sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre qui la masquait. Shikamaru sortit de sa torpeur en reconnaissant Kakashi à la lueur de la lune. Il se rapprocha furtivement et observa la suite avec attention. Son supérieur avait un kunaï à la main et se rapprochait de l'autre forme. Il remarqua que la deuxième forme n'était pas adossée mais bien attachée à l'arbre. Le kunaï fila, le sang jaillit, un nouveau cri retentit. Soudain, tous les neurones de Shikamaru se remirent en activité et il comprit. Kakashi était en train de torturer ce mec. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et son coeur se soulever. Il déglutit avec effort, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette scène écœurante, fasciné.

Le kunaï entailla à nouveau la victime, le sang gicla abondamment mais aucun cri ne vint, tout juste un gémissement épuisé. Quelques goutes de sang encore chaud retombèrent sur le visage de Kakashi, exaltant l'impression de mort et de cruauté qu'il dégageait.

- Qui t'as engagé pour la tuer? Demanda calmement le jûnin.

- Bon puisque tu y tiens. Dit-il en brandissant son kunaï.

- Je voudrais répondre que je ne pourrais pas. Répondit l'homme dans un gémissement pathétique. C'est un intermédiaire qui m'a contacté.

Kakashi ne sembla pas se satisfaire de cette réponse et entailla à nouveau l'homme, à l'épaule cette fois. Shikamaru observait, fasciné par l'horreur, incapable de bouger, pas même pour fermer les yeux.

Le jûnin recommença l'opération encore et encore, entaillant sa victime sur chaque centimètre carré de peau, le sang s'accumulant sur ses mains. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il commença à sectionner des morceaux de corps: doigts, oreilles, sans plus de résultat. Chaque fois, les gémissement de l'homme se faisaient plus faibles.

Une gouttelette de sang s'écrasa au milieu du bandeau frontal du tortionnaire alors que sa victime rendait son dernier soupir. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure. Shikamaru était toujours sur sa branche, incapable de bouger, les yeux fixés sur Kakashi. Il sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui, la voix joyeuse et l'oeil droit courbé en un sourire, lui faisant signe de la main.

- Yo, Shikamaru!

Cela acheva de le dégouter et il s'enfuit, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Il courut à l'aveuglette dans la forêt pour finalement s'arrêter sans savoir où il était, à bout de souffle. S'appuyant contre un arbre, il remit tout le contenu de son estomac. Il resta là de longues minutes, essoufflé, le coeur battant et le cerveau en ébullition. Il tremblait de peur et de rage, un goût amer en bouche.

Il finit par retourner au campement. Kakashi était à nouveau assis contre un arbre. Plus aucune tache de sang n'était visible sur son corps mais Shikamaru pouvait encore voir ses mains et son visage maculés du liquide rouge. Le jûnin ne lui adressa pas un mot. Shikamaru se força à lui parler.

- Laissez-moi les derniers quarts.

- ... Comme tu veux.

Le jûnin se leva souplement et se dirigea vers sa couche d'un pas tranquille, sans adresser un mot de plus à Shikamaru. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour atténuer la désillusion du gamin, qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse ça tout seul, entre lui et sa conscience. Ça se passerait probablement cette nuit et, demain, il serait un peu moins humain, un peu plus shinobi. Il y était passé, lui aussi, bien plus jeune que Shikamaru. N'empêche qu'il aurait bien voulu aider ce gosse.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, toute la petite troupe ronfla paisiblement. Observant Kakashi dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Shikamaru laissa couler ses larmes et avec elles sa rage, sa peur, sa frustration et ses illusions.

* * *

_Blabla inintéressant du scribe:_

Nom d'une cacahouette quelle galère ce chapitre! J'ai beau le retravailler dans tous les sens je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire... grrr  
Et quand je me décide enfin à poster, décide que les tirets devant les dialogues ça fait pas joli... Ô auteurs expérimentés, comment faites-vous pour vous faire respecter par ce fichu programme? J'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de rajouter mes tirets à la main TT.

Sinon je vais quand même mettre un petit mot pour remercier mes 4 gentils reviewers qui m'ont fait découvrir la joie de recevoir des reviews positives

Mention spéciale à Hittosama. J'ai cru comprendre que tes critiques sont généralement corrosives et destructrices (ça c'est une réputation!), suis super fière d'avoir échappé au démontage en règle. _Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, petit scarabée, ça peut encore venir... dit une petite voix dans mon cerveau.  
_

Voilà, sur ce, à la prochaine! (probablement dans un bout de temps... blocus, quand tu nous tiens!)


	3. Affrontement

Titre: Shôgi  
Scribouilleuse: Rouli  
Base: Naruto  
Genre: Romance, aventure... Ne cherchez pas le lemon, y a pas. Disclaimer: Acquérir les droits sur Naruto s'est révélé plus difficile (et plus cher) que prévu, donc tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient toujours pas. Peut-être pour la prochaine fois.  
Autres notes: La fic se passe pendant les 3 ans de flottement après la désertion de Sasuke, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des spoilers. Encore que, mais on est jamais trop prudent.  
Blabla inintéressant de l'auteur: Il sera né dans la douleur ce chap! Puis avec les exams j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, ceci explique le délai. Par ailleurs, un gros gros merci à Sofia (ici selphie SK, y m'semble) pour son travail de bêta. Puis aussi à Dada, si y passe par ici.  
Commentaires et critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenus !  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'aube pointait doucement le bout de son nez sur la clairière, les premiers rayons de soleil venaient chatouiller les feuilles des grands arbres, baignant le campement d'une lueur dorée. Shikamaru était toujours fidèle au poste, assis contre le plus gros tronc bordant la trouée. Complètement absorbé dans sa tourmente intérieure, il ne vit pas le magnifique spectacle que jouait la nature devant ses yeux.  
Il évitait de se pencher sur le sujet sensible de la vie de shinobi qu'il menait et ses conséquences, préférant analyser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une attaque durant la nuit et les quatre porteurs disparus ne pouvaient le mener qu'à deux conclusions. Soit ils avaient étés tués par leurs assaillants, auquel cas Kakashi avait eu le bon goût de dissimuler les corps, soit les quatre mastodontes étaient eux-mêmes les agresseurs. Peu avant l'aube, il était retourné examiner le corps de l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille. Il avait longtemps observé la scène, impassible, dans la grisaille précédant le lever du soleil, comme en transe. La dépouille atrocement défigurée pendait lamentablement, toujours retenue à l'arbre par une épaisse corde couverte de sang coagulé. Malgré la violence du traitement, aucun doute n'était possible, il s'agissait bien d'un des serviteurs de la princesse.

Un rayon espiègle vint titiller le visage découvert de Kakashi, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent ainsi qu'un changement de position stratégique. Il roula sur le côté, tournant résolument le dos à cet empêcheur de dormir en rond, quel qu'il soit.  
Ce mouvement attira l'attention de Shikamaru qui s'arracha à ses pensées pour observer le monde autour de lui, mais à part Kakashi, rien n'avait encore bougé dans le campement endormi. Il sortit une ration de son gilet qu'il grignota pour passer le temps. Ces barrettes n'avaient vraiment aucun goût mais le chûnin aimait avoir quelque chose à mâchonner, et puis ça l'aidait à rester éveillé et attentif.  
Une fois la ration dûment broyée et calée dans son estomac, il se décida à réveiller son supérieur. Kakashi, à moitié endormi, se comportait comme un gamin à se battre avec les rayons de soleils, de plus en plus nombreux, qui s'acharnaient à le réveiller, fuyant la lumière avec moult grognements.

Comme pendant la nuit, l'homme se réveilla complètement dès que Shikamaru arriva à proximité. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, avant que le plus jeune ne détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il ne vit donc pas Kakashi enfiler son habituel masque ni remettre son bandeau et, par ailleurs, cela lui importait peu.

- On a plus de porteurs. Constata-t-il, aussi neutre que possible, s'efforçant de chasser de ses pensées l'insistante image d'un corps pourrissant contre un arbre.  
- Mmhm...

Kakashi se releva sans rien ajouter. Tous deux le savaient bien, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'épiloguer là-dessus.  
Il s'étira longuement, dégourdissant ses membres courbatus par une nuit à même le sol. Puis, son regard se posa sur son subordonné, légèrement inquiet.  
Le gosse n'avait certainement pas bonne mine, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les évènements de la nuit. Le manque de sommeil aidant, il avait un petit air de zombie. Son regard le fuyait, se posant partout sauf sur son interlocuteur. Après avoir brièvement détaillé le chûnin, il commença à empaqueter ses affaires. Le petit en avait pris un coup, mais le jônin ne se sentait ni l'âme ni la compétence d'un psychologue. Au moins, il était toujours opérationnel.

- Hatake... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Finit-il par demander devant le silence de son supérieur.

Kakashi réfléchit quelques instants, interrompant le roulage méthodique de son sac de couchage avant de répondre, mais Shikamaru le prit de court.

- Je vous laisse l'honneur d'annoncer la nouvelle à notre protégée, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons, les mains résolument enfoncées dans ses poches.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec son supérieur des évènements de la nuit, ni d'aucun autre sujet, d'ailleurs. Plus il pouvais éviter d'y penser, mieux il se portait.

Soupirant, Kakashi se dirigea vers la litière, pensif. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait la gamine, mais elle n'accueillerait probablement pas la nouvelle avec joie. Bah, après tout, il avait survécu à Naruto _et _à Sasuke, simultanément, pensa-t-il pour se remonter le moral. Loin sous le masque d'indifférence, bien à l'abri des regards, son coeur se serra à la pensée de ses deux anciens élèves, suivant maintenant leur voie sans lui. Mais il était Hatake Kakashi, et ce fut avec son habituel air mou et désintéressé qu'il s'approcha de la litière. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle puisse faire, il avait certainement connu pire.

- Mademoiselle Ishikawa?

Seul un léger grognement endormi répondit à cette première tentative de communication pacifique. Kakashi frappa contre le bois de la litière, comme s'il s'était agi d'une porte.

- Mademoiselle Ishikawa, répéta-t-il, sans la nuance interrogative. Nous avons un problème. Pourriez-vous sortir de là?  
- Mmmh? ... J'arrive. Laissez-moi quelques instants.

Ayant obtenu une réponse positive, il alla s'installer près des restes du feu de la veille, trace noire marquant le sol. Kakashi attendit paisiblement que leur jeune protégée daigne sortir de sa boite et cela l'ennuyait. Par réflexe, il porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir son livre préféré lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un kunai filant paresseusement en direction de sa main. Il para aisément l'arme tout en retrouvant une position verticale, avant de lever un regard surpris vers son agresseur, regard qui se durcit en reconnaissant Shikamaru.

- Icha Icha paradise reste hors de vue d'Ishikawa, annonça le chûnin. Ordre de la vieille, ajouta-t-il devant le regard assassin que lui jetait Kakashi.

Le jônin se laissa tomber sur les fesses avec un grognement contrarié. Bah, tant pis. La mission c'est la mission, pensa-t-il. Elle serait juste plus ennuyeuse que prévu. Bien plus ennuyeuse.

- Vous pouvez lire tant que vous voul --  
- Arrête de me vouvoyer, le coupa-t-il automatiquement.  
- Je disais donc que tu peux lire tant que tu veux, reprit Shikamaru sans se démonter, mais ça doit rester loin des yeux de la demoiselle Ishikawa. Change la jaquette, cache-toi, tu peux même lui jeter un genjutsu pour qu'elle ne te voie pas, c'est pas mon problème.

Kakashi le regardait, amusé par son ton autoritaire et aussi un peu interrogateur.

- Son père est un vieux grincheux coincé, selon maître Tsunade. Un type attaché aux principes, au protocole et tout ce qui va avec. Toi et moi on sait très bien ce qui l'attend juste après la cérémonie de mariage, mais apparemment, elle est pas supposée être au courant. Puis, tu pourrais la choquer.  
- Compris, _chef_, répondit le jônin en souriant.

Shikamaru rougit légèrement malgré son teint hâlé et baissa les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, la princesse était enfin sortie de son antre et se dirigeait majestueusement vers eux. Kakashi détourna son attention de son subordonné et se releva pour accueillir leur protégée.

La jeune fille devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, tout au plus. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient souplement dans le dos. Une vraie galère à entretenir, pensa Shikamaru. Lui qui s'en sortait à peine avec ses vingt centimètres de cheveux! Elle était vêtue de kimono d'un profond bleu nuit qui, associée à ses cheveux, faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle ne devait pas souvent voir le soleil, la pauvre, commenta mentalement l'adolescent. Même Kakashi semblait bronzé en comparaison. Dans l'ensemble, on ne pouvait pas vraiment la qualifier de jolie, mais elle dégageait une impression de grâce, de calme et, plus que tout, beaucoup de charisme.

- Mademoiselle, commença Kakashi, inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

Elle s'inclina légèrement en réponse, sans mot dire. Le jônin et chef d'équipe ouvrit les hostilités, usant de tous ses talents de diplomate.

- Avez-vous bien dormi? Vous n'avez pas été réveillée? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, déclara-t-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Un problème pendant la nuit?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il. On a essayé de vous tuer, continua-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Vos porteurs, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille.  
- Oh!

Oui, « oh », pensa Shikamaru, ironique. Voilà ce que c'est que d'être la fille d'un riche et puissant seigneur. Elle pensait qu'on était là pour quoi, nous? Faire le ménage?  
La jeune fille resta sous le choc quelques instants, interdite, avant de se reprendre. Son visage se recomposa vivement et c'est l'air impérieux qu'elle répondit à Kakashi.

- Et, comment vais-je me déplacer? Demanda-t-elle, bien que la réponse fut évidente.

Shikamaru émit un profond soupir, agacé, qui ne fut que le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

- Hatake, tu pourrais pas te tasser un peu? Demanda Shikamaru, mi-sérieux mi-agacé.  
- T'avais qu'à manger ta soupe quand t'étais petit, répondit le jônin, laconique.  
- Fatalement, ça t'arrange, c'est moi qui porte tout le poids. Grogna-t-il en réponse. L'est encore loin ce village?  
- Une heure et demie ou deux heures, ça dépend de ta vitesse.

Shikamaru soupira une énième fois, résigné. S'il avait su, ç'aurait peut-être même valu la peine de s'opposer à la vieille. Il aurait peut-être pu échapper à ça.  
Dès qu'il rentre au village, je demande à Naruto de m'apprendre sa technique de clones, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux Kakashi qui portaient l'arrière de la litière tandis qu'il était seul à l'avant.

Fatalement, sans porteurs et avec un princesse sur les bras, ils n'avaient pas trente six solutions. Comme la demoiselle avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre un pied devant l'autre, ils n'avaient carrément pas eu le choix. Néanmoins ça devait lui faire une sacrée dénivelée, dans sa boite de conserve, entre le mètre quatre vingt des Kakashi et le mètre soixante cinq, dans les meilleurs jours, de Shikamaru. Triste consolation. Vivement qu'ils soient arrivés au village, soupira intérieurement le chûnin.

Ils arrivèrent dans le minuscule hameau, que Kakashi avait pompeusement appelé village, en début d'après-midi. Traversé par une unique route, il était composé d'une vingtaine d'habitations tout au plus, d'une taverne et d'un petit temple. Un village d'agriculteurs, à en juger par les champs qui s'étendaient à droite et à gauche de la route.  
Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues et pas plus, à première vue, dans les habitations. Mais c'était sans compter la bande de gamins qui s'était attroupée autour d'eux dès leur entrée dans le village, les regardant avec de grands yeux émerveillés, tout en restant à distance respectable. Les deux Kakashi lisant tous deux le même livre orange étaient probablement l'attraction principale de leur petit convoi, mais la litière les impressionnait aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un personnage assez important pour réclamer un palanquin passait par ici.  
Deux grand-mères papotaient en tricotant, assises sur des chaises en bois devant une maison, profitant du soleil de cette belle matinée, sans même leur adresser un regard. Shikamaru les héla, histoire de demander le chemin.

- Grand mère? Pourriez-vous me dire où nous pourrions trouver une auberge, par ici? Demanda-t-il, profitant d'une accalmie dans le flot de paroles que s'échangeaient les commères.  
- Une auberge? Bien sûr bien sûr. Répondit l'une des deux femmes d'une voix ferme malgré ses rides. Prenez la troisième ruelle à gauche. Vous y trouverez l'auberge du chat gris.

Shikamaru réajusta sa charge sur ses épaules avant de les remercier pour partir en direction de ladite auberge.

Kakashi fut le seul à entrer dans la bâtisse, laissant Shikamaru surveiller leur fardeau. Soudain, alors qu'il attendait, paresseusement appuyé contre un mur, Shikamaru tressaillit. Des signatures de chakra, aucun doute là-dessus. Il respira profondément, s'intimant de rester calme, au moins jusqu'à la réapparition de Kakashi. Celui-ci ne le fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et Shikamaru comprit que lui aussi avait senti. Le jônin détourna aussitôt les yeux et déclara qu'ils allaient chez un paysan qui accepterait, selon l'aubergiste, de leur vendre des boeufs. Shikamaru comprit le message et tenta de se calmer, se composant un air impassible bien que les rouages fonctionnaient à plein régime dans sa petite caboche. D'abord les porteurs, puis, ici, des traces de shinobis. Il était rare que deux groupes de ninjas complètement indépendants se croisent, il y avait forcément un lien. Étaient-ils à leur recherche? Les probabilités étaient faibles, il n'avait aucune certitude, mais son instinct lui disait d'être sur ses gardes. Redoublant de vigilance, Shikamaru emboîta le pas à leur jeune protégée, fermant la marche.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans encombre, et ils finirent par arriver à la lisière du pays du feu, frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Le ciel bleu s'était petit à petit paré de gris et une fine bruine s'était mise à tomber au cours du deuxième jour de voyage, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de shinobis à leurs trousses, et plus de tentatives d'assassinat pendant la nuit. Le jeune chûnin commençait à se relaxer.  
Le jour déclinait lorsqu'ils firent halte pour la nuit dans le petit village installé à proximité de la frontière. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'auberge du village, plus petite et miteuse que celle qu'ils avaient fréquentée deux jours plus tôt. Ils négocièrent deux chambres avec la tenancière de l'établissement, une dame dans la force de l'âge, légèrement enveloppée, aux cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue tresse, et montèrent y déposer leurs bagages. La princesse occupait seule une chambre, tandis que les deux shinobis se partageaient l'autre. Les pièces étaient petites, six tatamis, mais c'était suffisant pour étaler deux futons et déposer leurs paquetages.

Une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt, un peu trop étroite pour permettre une évacuation rapide et facile des lieux en cas de danger, mais l'option restait envisageable en cas de besoin.

Une fois confortablement installés, ils redescendirent dans la pièce commune afin de se restaurer. Des poulets rôtissaient tranquillement dans un coin, dégageant un fumet des plus alléchants sous la surveillance de la corpulente tenancière. La salle n'était ni déserte ni bondée, un nombre honorable de clients s'y trouvaient, attendant leur repas. Un rapide coup d'oeil apprit à Shikamaru qu'à première vue, aucun ne représentait de danger potentiel. Il se dirigea donc vers les appétissants poulets rôtis tandis que ses compagnons s'installaient, et informa la matrone que tous trois désiraient un repas.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de leur pitance. Comme à son habitude, Kakashi dévora son plat à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne laissant pas aux deux autres l'occasion de voir son visage. Shikamaru avait abandonné l'idée et s'était rapidement désintéressé du mystère. La princesse, elle, n'avait jamais semblé y porter une quelconque attention.  
Il doit plus avoir de papilles gustatives vivantes, à force de les brûler, pensa le chûnin pour se réconforter. Probablement pour ça qu'il cuisine si mal.

Le repas fut plutôt long, la princesse bataillant ferme avec son morceau de poulet pour le manger décemment, contrairement à Shikamaru qui rongeait avidement les os, dans un manque total de dignité et d'élégance. Personne ne savait comment Kakashi avait fait pour engouffrer si vite sa viande sans manger les os avec, mais le fait était là. Il avait sûrement une technique particulière.

Le début de nuit fut tranquille, la princesse partit se coucher de son côté, tandis que Kakashi et Shikamaru installaient d'un commun accord le plateau de shôgi au centre de leur chambre, entre leurs deux futons. Rien ne vint troubler leur partie, pas d'attaque, de bruits inquiétants ou de présences sombres, cachées dans les arbres à proximité. Peu à peu, Shikamaru finit par se détendre dans le silence confortable qui accompagnait le jeu et la réflexion intense dans laquelle il plongeait avec délices.  
Son malaise vis-à-vis de son supérieur s'était peu à peu dissipé au cours des deux jours précédents, bien que l'acte en lui-même ne lui paraissait pas moins barbare. Autant il ressentait un profond dégoût pour le geste en lui-même, autant il appréciait de plus en plus Kakashi, humainement. Cette forme de schizophrénie le déroutait, mais ses tentatives d'analyse de son propre fonctionnement s'étant soldées par de douloureuses migraines, il préféra ne pas se pencher sur le sujet avec trop d'insistance, se concentrant plutôt sur le jeu.

Malgré toute sa concentration, il finit par perdre, bien qu'ayant beaucoup plus de pièces que Kakashi. Il contempla quelques instants le jeu, puis leva les yeux vers son supérieur, qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Mauvais perdant dans l'âme, il retint un grognement agacé devant ce sourire qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et tenta faiblement de sourire au jônin, question d'honneur. Il était peu habitué à perdre, d'autant plus sur ce qu'il considérait comme son propre terrain, mais malgré tout, il était satisfait d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

Shikamaru prit le premier tour de garde tandis que le jônin s'installait confortablement sur son futon. Il se posta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit pour observer le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles brillaient d'un vif éclat, voilées par quelques nuages de brume qui se dissipaient dans cette campagne, loin des lumières de la ville. Belles et froides dans l'immensité de la nuit.

Il observa la forme allongée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comme d'habitude, le jônin dormait sans son masque, qu'il avait étalé sur ses yeux pour leur épargner l'éclat de la lune, pleine en cette nuit. Il avait fini par comprendre que Kakashi ne dormait jamais que d'un oeil et qu'il serait rapidement opérationnel en cas de danger.

Le chûnin envisageait de changer de position malgré sa flemme, pour cause de châssis de fenêtre lui rentrant douloureusement dans le dos. Il se redressa lentement en position assise et se retourna face à l'extérieur, contemplant la forêt environnante, attentif aux bruissements nocturnes.

Soudain, il perçut un vif mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Trop rapide, trop bref pour qu'il puisse vraiment le voir, mais ses sens aiguisés l'avaient repéré. S'efforçant de n'en rien laisser paraître, il concentra son attention sur la parcelle de forêt suspecte. Un deuxième mouvement, puis un troisième. S'étirant comme si de rien n'était, il descendit de son perchoir pour réveiller le jônin.

- Hatake, chuchota-t-il. Trois hommes dans la forêt, sûrement des shinobis.

Silencieusement, le jônin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre tout en ajustant son masque sur son visage. Il eut moins de mal à repérer les intrus que son subordonné. Maintenant bien réveillé, il jeta un oeil sur le chûnin à ses côtés.

- S'il faut se battre, je préfèrerais que ce soit dehors. Pas assez lumineux par ici, chuchota-t-il.

Kakashi hocha la tête, comprenant les motivations de son cadet, avant de se glisser au dehors. Il se retourna ensuite vers le chûnin.

- Je pars en reconnaissance. Reste à proximité de la gamine quoi qu'il arrive. C'est peut-être une diversion.

Shikamaru opina du chef avant de se couler à son tour au dehors. Il s'installa sur l'appui de fenêtre de la chambre voisine et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le jônin, mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre bondissant entre les taches de lumière de lune, puis plus rien.  
Il retourna dans l'auberge, sans faire de bruit, et frappa à la porte de la jeune fille. Sans attendre de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture, puis tout le corps. Un petit cri surpris l'accueillit, avant que la jeune fille ne le reconnaisse. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, les rideaux étaient tirés, filtrant le peu de lumière qui venait de l'extérieur. Il laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre, repérant la position des meubles dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Ishikawa, chuchota-t-il. Pas de bruit. Je vais placer des pièges devant votre porte, ainsi que votre fenêtre. Ne sortez pas.

La silhouette emmitouflée dans ses couvertures tressaillit, puis remua dans ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un hochement de tête. Shikamaru s'empressa de ressortir installer ses pièges. Il en confectionna deux devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, et un dans le couloir. Puis il s'attaqua à la fenêtre où il posa de nouveaux pièges et s'installa sur un rebord de pierre, à proximité.  
Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, aux aguets, réfléchissant intensément, dans cette sorte de transe qui s'emparait de lui lorsque sa vie était en jeu, égrenant les différents cas de figure qui pourraient se présenter. Il jeta une fois encore un coup d'oeil sur la fenêtre derrière lui, et se retourna vivement en entendant des bruits de lutte provenant de la forêt. Le combat est engagé, pensa-t-il en sortant un kunai.

Les bruits, lointains et étouffés au départ, se firent peu à peu de plus en plus proches et précis. Bientôt, il put les apercevoir, petites silhouettes noires et mouvantes, à l'orée de la forêt.  
Aucun doute, ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Il pouvait maintenant dire qu'ils étaient trois en tout. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette dégingandée du jônin parmi eux. Les trois ombres étaient presque à portée de kunai. Le jeune homme essaya de se faire le plus discret possible, se plaquant contre la surface sombre du mur, afin de profiter un maximum de son effet de surprise. Si ses estimations étaient justes, le jônin avait déjà éliminé un adversaire. Reportant son attention sur le combat en dessous de lui, il remarqua que son supérieur semblait en difficulté. Il boitait légèrement et rechignait à utiliser son bras gauche. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à ses adversaires qui l'assaillaient sans relâche de ce côté. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un espace dégagé, inondé par le clair de lune, pas la moindre ombre entre lui et ses adversaires. Lui même se trouvait assez exposé, tout juste dissimulé à l'ombre d'un rebord de pierre, face à l'astre luisant, hésitant quant à la conduite à suivre.

Attendre que les combattants se rapprochent assez pour pouvoir en immobiliser un, ou essayer de s'approcher sans être vu? La première solution semblait la plus sage, car espérer qu'il pourrait passer inaperçu relevait de l'absurdité. De plus, cette attaque n'était peut-être qu'une diversion, une façon de les éloigner de leur cible. Mais Kakashi semblait de plus en plus en difficulté. Il ne se servait plus du tout de son bras gauche, qui pendait le long de son flanc, inutile et sa jambe semblait avoir du mal à soutenir son poids. Si Kakashi ne s'en sortait pas avec ces deux-là, lui, seul, n'avait pas la moindre chance. Et puis, chef d'équipe ou pas, jamais il ne laisserait un shinobi de Konoha se faire descendre sous ses yeux.

Respirant profondément, il affermit sa prise sur son arme puis coula un dernier regard à la jeune fille endormie. Il reporta son attention sur le combat en contrebas. C'était peu prudent, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait rester en vie, il devrait profiter autant que possible de l'effet de surprise. Silencieusement, il se redressa, puis se laissa glisser le long de la façade, le plus discrètement possible, et atterrit sans un bruit. Aucun des deux hommes n'étaient dans sa portée, aussi devait-il se rapprocher. Il s'avança furtivement le long de la façade, prenant garde à rester dans la maigre ombre qui la couvrait, priant pour passer inaperçu.

Le plus petit des autres shinobis encaissa un coup de genou de Kakashi, qui l'envoya mordre la poussière à proximité de Shikamaru. Un acte délibéré de Kakashi? Peu importe, se raisonna-t-il en allongeant vivement son ombre vers l'homme. Celui-ci fut plus rapide et, l'ayant repéré, sauta dans sa direction, annulant du même coup la technique.

Jurant entre ses dents, le chûnin lança prestement une salve de shuriken, que son adversaire para aisément, avant de lui projeter son pied dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, Shikamaru fut violemment projeté vers le mur, sur lequel il réussit tant bien que mal à se réceptionner. Il grimaça en sentant ses articulations absorber le choc. Sa poche à kunai s'était détachée lors de l'impact, probablement cela était-il voulu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Kakashi. N'ayant plus qu'un seul adversaire, celui-ci semblait plus à l'aise, aussi le manipulateur d'ombres décida-t-il de ne plus s'en soucier.

Il avait un autre problème sur les bras, son adversaire et lui-même se retrouvaient en pleine lumière, leurs ombres s'étirant en direction de l'auberge. Vu la vitesse de l'ennemi, la manipulation des ombres, seule, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il fallait réfléchir, et vite, car l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis et fonçait droit sur le chûnin, composant des signes à toute vitesse. Shikamaru esquiva l'attaque, katon, au dernier instant, sautant prestement par dessus son adversaire. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol qu'il entendit que son adversaire avait fait demi-tour et l'attaquait à nouveau. Il se retourna pour parer de son mieux le coup qui se dirigeait vers son estomac et sentit ses pieds reculer sur le sol, son bras vibrant jusqu'à l'épaule sous la violence de l'impact. Mû par l'instinct de survie, il lança un coup de pied vers le flanc découvert de son adversaire, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et parvint à esquiver. Déséquilibré par l'absence d'impact, Shikamaru fit une pirouette pour reprendre son équilibre, mais se réceptionna trop tard pour parer l'attaque suivante et reçut un violent coup de poing sous le menton qui l'envoya s'étaler au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Se relevant d'un bond, il s'éloigna en sautant de son adversaire.

La différence de niveau était impressionnante. Un jônin, aucun doute là-dessus. Il devait utiliser ses neurones, et au plus vite, sinon il était cuit. Il tâtonna dans sa veste à la recherche d'une quelconque source d'inspiration, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
Tandis que son assaillant fonçait une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, longeant le mur, le jeune homme sauta prestement en arrière tout en lançant son dernier kunai en direction de son adversaire. L'arme se ficha dans le mur, juste devant l'autre ninja, avant d'exploser, dégageant une épaisse fumée opaque et irritante. Aveuglé et étouffé, le ninja sortit vivement du nuage toxique, se retrouvant par la même occasion en pleine lumière, se précipitant dans les bras de Shikamaru.  
Ayant immobilisé son adversaire dès sa sortie au clair de lune, le chûnin s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Kakashi, toujours en plein combat. Tant pis, il devrait l'achever tout seul. Seulement, sans armes, il n'avait guère d'autre solution que l'étranglement. Le chûnin rechignait à utiliser cette technique qui, bien qu'efficace, discrète et propre était aussi éprouvante et le laissait complètement vidé. Il ne serait plus bon à grand chose après ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soupirant pour la forme, il se concentra, observant l'ombre remonter lentement vers la gorge de l'homme, l'entourer puis la compresser.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à Kakashi toujours aux prises avec son adversaire. Les deux combattants avaient migré à l'orée de la forêt. Inondé comme il l'était d'adrénaline, il ne sentait ni la fatigue ni la douleur et se dirigea vers la forêt, ne cherchant même pas la discrétion. Le dernier adversaire avait bien eu le temps de le repérer, de toute façon. Par contre, une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il se dissimula de son mieux. Avec un peu de chance et Kakashi pour occuper l'ennemi, il ne se ferait pas tout de suite repérer et bénéficierait d'un petit effet de surprise. Camouflé dans les arbres, à distance respectable du combat, il s'en rapprocha le plus discrètement possible, avançant d'arbre en arbre, à l'ombre du feuillage. Essoufflé, le coeur cognant violemment dans sa cage thoracique, il se posta assez près pour pouvoir intervenir. Il dut se retenir à une branche pour garder l'équilibre, exténué. L'excitation du combat commençait à retomber, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, et du sang s'écoulait de son menton gonflé. Se refusant à examiner son propre cas, il porta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait à ses pieds.

Les deux opposants n'étaient qu'ombres, se mouvant avec une rapidité surhumaine, enchaînant coups, techniques et parades plus vite que Shikamaru ne pouvait le voir. Dans un combat de ce niveau, il ne pouvait rien faire, ça allait trop vite, c'était trop précis, mortellement précis, bien au-delà de ses capacités. Une petite voix lui soufflait de fuir le plus vite possible, qu'il n'était pas de taille. Il était tentant de suivre ce conseil mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser un allié en difficulté, c'était dans sa nature, malgré sa paresse. Ignorant cette partie de lui-même, terrorisée, qui le conjurait de s'enfuir, il s'acharna à trouver une ouverture. Il pouvait distinguer quelle ombre était celle de Kakashi, c'était déjà ça. Au moins il ne risquait pas d'immobiliser la mauvaise personne.  
Soudain, il la vit! L'ouverture! Celle qu'il guettait.  
Le ninja s'était arrêté pour parer un coup de genou de Kakashi et s'apprêtait à composer les signes pour sa technique suivante. Shikamaru réagit aussitôt, étirant son ombre jusqu'à celle de l'homme, mais celui-ci sauta pour attaquer avant que l'ombre ne l'atteigne. Sans se démonter, le chûnin essaya de prévoir l'endroit où il allait retomber. C'était sans compter Kakashi qui lui lançait un coup de pied sur l'épaule, nouvelle donne dans la balistique. Mais il en fallait plus pour échapper au manipulateur d'ombre, qui cueillit l'homme lorsqu'il se réceptionna maladroitement au sol, au pied de l'arbre qu'occupait Shikamaru. En une fraction de seconde, Kakashi comprit quelle était la situation et s'empressa d'abattre son poing sur l'arrière du crâne de l'homme, qui s'effondra mollement, tandis que Shikamaru annulait sa technique.

Le chûnin assista à la scène, étonné par tant de générosité, lourdement appuyé sur le tronc à sa gauche, le souffle court. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, alors qu'elle redescendait lentement, de la concentration d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il inspira longuement, fébrilement, dans l'espoir de se calmer, et jeta un oeil à ses membres tremblants. Il finit par s'asseoir sur sa branche, de crainte que ses jambes ne le portent plus.  
En bas, Kakashi attachait solidement le ninja ennemi, probablement dans le but de l'interroger, mais pour l'instant Shikamaru n'en avait cure. Il aspirait juste à un bon bain, un bon lit et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se laissa paresseusement glisser jusqu'au sol, où il dut se rattraper sur les mains pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Ayant fini de ligoter leur prisonnier, le jônin remit son bandeau sur son oeil avant de se tourner vers son subordonné.

- Je vais voir si la gamine est toujours là. Dit-il en tournant les talons.  
- 'Tention, fit Shikamaru au prix d'un ultime effort. Pièges, marmonna-t-il.

Le jônin opina du chef avant de tourner les talons. Il chargea l'homme ligoté et inconscient sur son épaule, puis se retourna vers le chûnin.

- Tu viens?  
- Hm. J'te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Envie d'air, répondit-il, le nez levé vers les étoiles.

Le jônin haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de se mettre en route. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques minutes. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait valoir son autorité de chef pour garder l'unité groupée, mais le contact prolongé avec l'équipe Sept lui avait enseigné les vertus de la tolérance. Puis, il ne s'agissait pas d'un écervelé comme Naruto. Shikamaru était shinobi, tout de même, apte à veiller à sa propre sécurité.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur les fesses en soupirant, puis s'allongea sur le dos pour contempler les étoiles, les mains derrière la tête. La tentation de sombrer dans le sommeil était forte, mais les élancements de ses côtes et son menton douloureux le maintenaient éveillé. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le jônin revint, et emporta le ninja ennemi, laissant Shikamaru seul avec le ciel. Celui-ci, exténué, finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, ne voyant pas son cadet revenir à l'auberge, le jônin partit à sa recherche. Il le trouva roulé en boule dans l'herbe, baigné par la lune.

- Shikamaru, réveille-toi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le jônin soupira, exaspéré.

- Eh, gamin, rentre, ou tu vas attraper froid, déclara-t-il en poussant le corps de la pointe du pied.

Pour toute réponse, le chûnin grogna et se roula encore un peu plus en boule.  
Exaspéré, mais néanmoins attendri, Kakashi souleva délicatement son cadet, faisant attention à ne pas étaler trop du sang qui maculait ses mains sur les vêtements du chûnin. Celui-ci s'installa confortablement contre son torse avec un discret grognement de satisfaction sans pour autant se réveiller. Sa joue était plaquée contre la veste du jônin, en plein dans une tache sombre de sang ennemi, encore légèrement gluant mais cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes. Le menton de l'adolescent était gonflé et prendrait sans doute une jolie teinte violacée à la lumière du jour. Un peu de sang lui coulait dans le cou, la nuque et tombait goutte à goutte par terre, de plus en plus lentement à mesure qu'il coagulait. Son visage innocent était détendu et serein, un petit sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres. L'homme au sharingan baissa les yeux sur son fardeau, contemplant quelques instants la silhouette endormie, avant de se mettre en route d'un pas lent vers l'auberge.


	4. Le calme avant la tempête

**Titre:** Shôgi  
**Scribouilleuse:** Rouli**  
Base:** Naruto  
**Genre:** Romance, aventure... Ne cherchez pas le lemon, y a pas.  
**Disclaimer:** Malgré tout le temps qui 'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre, j'n'ai toujours pas réuni assez de sous pour acheter les droits à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Autres notes:** La fic se passe pendant les 3 ans de flottement après la désertion de Sasuke, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des spoilers. Encore que, mais on est jamais trop prudent.  
**Blabla inintéressant de l'auteur:** Que dire, que dire... Non, je n'suis pas morte ! Ce chapitre patiente depuis un petit moment sur mon disque dur, j'hésitais à publier. Plus j'y repense, plus j'ai envie de laisser tomber cette fic. M'enfin, je pense que je vais la finir quand même, ça le fait pas une première fic inachevée (même si c'est fréquent).

Commentaires et critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenus ! Les autres aussi, en fait. Ça fait toujours plaisir!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

⁃Un casus belli, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Casus belli. Le mot résonnait sinistrement dans la pièce silencieuse. Après quelques instants d'immobilité, Shikamaru se redressa sur son séant, fixant intensément son supérieur.

⁃Casus belli, comme dans "bonne excuse pour déclarer la guerre"? articula-t-il lentement, les rouages tournant à plein régime sous son crâne.

Le jônin se contenta d'agiter affirmativement la tête, le regard fixé sur Shikamaru, qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son pantalon. Le déclic ne va pas tarder à se faire, pensa-t-il en observant l'adolescent. On pouvait presque le voir penser. Silencieusement, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, sans quitter son cadet du regard.

⁃Iwa ou Kusa? demanda-t-il finalement, relevant la tête.

Kakashi eut un petit sourire satisfait, bien caché sous le masque. Ce gosse réfléchit vite et bien, songea-t-il, avant de répondre.

⁃Les deux. Alliés, souffla-t-il.

Kakashi n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais Shikamaru eut l'impression que ces quelques mots grossissaient, enflaient jusqu'à remplir tout l'espace autour de lui, tandis que les différentes conclusions migraient jusqu'à son esprit, oppressantes. Il inspira profondément, tentant de réfléchir posément. Lentement, la sensation d'étouffement diminua, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un simple malaise.

Kakashi se tenait toujours devant la porte, observant son coéquipier en silence. Il se sentait complètement vidé, épuisé, mais il devrait attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir se décrasser, puis s'affaler mollement sur son futon. Au moins le temps que le gamin comprenne bien tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

⁃Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda simplement le chûnin.

Lui-même voyait la situation comme inextricable ou, du moins, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution. S'ils mettaient un pied hors du pays du feu, ils seraient à coup sur attaqués par un contingent de ninjas cherchant à les hacher menu, perspective peu réjouissante. De plus, Konoha ne pourrait éviter cette guerre, bien que n'étant pas en état de la soutenir, affaibli qu'il était depuis deux ans.

Kakashi soupira pour la forme, et s'avança jusqu'au futon du jeune homme, où il s'assit lourdement.

⁃Elle doit arriver à bon port, répondit le jônin. Konoha ne peut pas se permettre d'être en guerre. J'ai envoyé Pakkun au village, demander des renforts. On devrait avoir la réponse d'ici trente-six heures, s'ils se dépêchent. Le jônin resta silencieux quelques instants, luttant contre la fatigue. En attendant, on récupère, sourit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur, les yeux clos.

Shikamaru se leva, soupirant, maugréant dans sa barbe encore inexistante. Tous deux savaient que la suite du programme risquait d'être épicée, pas la peine d'être pessimiste ou déprimé avant l'heure. Pour l'instant, il était en relative sécurité, et devait juste prendre le premier tour de garde, pour laisser à Kakashi le temps de se reposer.

⁃Je prends le premier tour, grommela-t-il. Repose-toi. Conclut-il en tournant le dos au jônin.

Il se surprit lui-même à tutoyer Kakashi, comme si c'était naturel. Puis, se désintéressant de la question, il se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre. Il aurait bien le temps de méditer à tout ça en surveillant la gamine. En parlant de Kakashi, le chûnin entendit un glissement suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le jônin à moitié affalé sur son futon, ses jambes s'étirant sur les tatamis. Devant ce triste spectacle, Shikamaru, pris de pitié, se résolut à border son supérieur. Question de dignité, un ninja de Konoha, même affaibli, ne devrait pas présenter ce genre de scènes affligeantes.

Lentement, il installa l'entièreté du corps de Kakashi, jambes comprises, sur le futon. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de dormir comme un bien heureux. Shikamaru entreprit ensuite de lui ôter vêtements et armes, en particulier ceux qui étaient maculés de sang et de terre. Il ne lui laissa que son masque, son t-shirt et son caleçon, avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture moelleuse. Sentant quelque chose de doux contre sa peau, le jônin s'en saisit et s'enroula dedans en grognant de plaisir, ce qui ne manqua, pas de faire sourire Shikamaru. Il contempla quelques instants la forme allongée devant lui, s'attardant sur une épaule qui dépassait de la couverture. Elle portait le tatouage de l'ANBU.

Shikamaru se releva souplement, puis, tournant le dos à son supérieur adorablement roulé en boule dans sa couette, il se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre. L'herbe roussie et détrempée de la plaine qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon avait quelque chose de sombre et fascinant. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette petite mer végétale, ondulant à peine sous le léger vent matinal, qu'il devinait froid et humide. Il resta immobile quelques instants, tandis que son regard se portait sur le ciel froid et terne, d'un gris trop homogène, sur la fine pluie qui tombait, formant de petits torrents qui dégringolaient entre les tuiles luisantes. Autant pour son idée de méditer sur les toits.

Il aperçut au loin un balbuzard, décrivant une courbe gracieuse dans les airs, brusquement interrompue lorsque l'animal fondit en piqué vers la forêt ruisselante. De là où il était, le chûnin pouvait deviner l'incessant goutte à goutte dans la frondaison, le bruit mat des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol humide, les taches humides, lus sombres, sur l'écorce des arbres.

Il finit par s'arracher à la contemplation de ce paysage morne, tourna les talons vers la porte. Il serait temps d'ôter les pièges, d'ailleurs. Au vu des ombres aperçues au-dehors, il devait être aux alentours de huit heures, songea-t-il distraitement, tandis qu'il jetait un dernier regard au jônin endormi, avant de sortir.

* * *

⁃Quand partons-nous? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille. Où est votre comparse ?

Shikamaru soupira discrètement, tout en caressant automatiquement la blessure qui ornait son menton.

⁃Pas tout de suite, répondit-il lentement. Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil autour de lui, ne remarqua rien de suspect mais il baissa tout de même le ton, forçant son interlocutrice à se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

⁃Nous avons étés attaqué cette nuit, déclara-t-il, scrutant le visage de la jeune fille. Ceux qui en veulent à votre vie ont mit les moyens. Encore une fois, il il frôla son menton tuméfié du bout des doigts. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, mon _comparse_ se repose. Il ne manqua pas d'insister sur le mot, qui sonnait comme un reproche. C'est en bonne partie grâce à lui que nous sommes encore en vie, finit-il.

Cette fille ne semble pas saisir l'ampleur de ce qui se trame autour d'elle, pensa-t-il. Ni celle de la tâche qu'on nous a confiée, ni de nos compétences. Semblant remarquer l'énervement de Shikamaru, Ishikawa Kimiko inclina légèrement la tête, le regard baissé, dans ce qu'on pouvait interpréter comme des excuses, au sens large. Plus explicitement en signe de soumission, indiquant par là qu'elle reconnaissait son tort. Il avait beau avoir été brieffé, avoir appris toutes ces règles implicites durant ses année d'académie, le chûnin resta néanmoins impressionné par la grâce et l'élégance de la jeune fille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise.

⁃Nous devrions repartir d'ici deux jours, déclara-t-il, bourru, espérant récupérer le contrôle de la situation. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, car on sera probablement un peu juste point de vue temps, une fois en ville. Pour les préparatifs de la cérémonie, je veux dire... Il se ré-éclaircit la gorge, espérant avoir gardé le ton neutre et professionnel qu'il employait généralement pour s'adresser aux clients, une voix calme et posée. Bon sang! Il n'était même pas sûr de passer le nuit, et il était là, à parler mariage avec une gamine !

⁃Ca s'annonce mal, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda timidement Kimiko, relevant les yeux vers lui. Le chûnin pouvait clairement lire l'appréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Sa gorge se serra, l'empêchant de répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, une fois. Puis, il haussa les épaules. On verra bien, réussi-t-il à sourire. Étrangement, ne pas avoir à jouer les durs devant sa cliente lui ôtait en grand poids. Il héla la serveuse, leur commandant chacun à boire.

⁃La situation est probablement plus compliquée que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, commença-t-il. C'est une guerre, qui se prépare, et nous sommes l'étincelle au milieu de la poudrière. Le Cassus Belli. Il ponctua cette déclaration d'un long silence, laissant à son interlocutrice le temps d'assimiler tous les faits. Vous connaissez la situation politique, non ? Montons, que je vous explique tout ça au calme, fini-t-il, balayant la salle du regard.

Sans bruit, la jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux chambres, suivie de près par Shikamaru. Après une brève escale dans sa chambre pour récupérer son paquetage, le chûnin se retrouva assis sur les tatamis de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il sortit un rouleau de son sac, carte de la région.

⁃Ici, c'est le pays du Feu, commença le chûnin tentant de garder son ton calme et posé. Avec, quelque part dedans, le village de Konoha. Au Nord-Ouest, Le pays de la Terre et Iwa. Et entre les deux, les deux petits machins, là. Le pays de la Pluie, et un peu au Nord, le pays de l'Herbe, dit-il tout en les indiquant sur la carte. En cas de guerre avec le pays de la Terre, quelque soit l'issue du conflit, ces deux-là seraient gagnants.

Shikamaru fixa quelques instants la jeune fille, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle déglutit silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

⁃Et donc, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, après quelques instants de silence, ceux qui m'en veulent sont de la Pluie et de l'Herbe.

⁃C'est plus compliqué que ça, malheureusement, répondit-il lentement. Le pays de la Pluie est un allié historique de Konoha. De ce que nous savons, rien n'indique qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Le pays de la Terre et celui du Feu sont ennemis de longue date. Théoriquement, nous sommes en paix depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, mais en pratique, il y a toujours des tensions. Particulièrement le nouveau seigneur, ou plutôt son père. Il fut nommé récemment, à la mort de son cousin sans enfants. On ne sait que peu de choses de lui, il était peu présent en politique avant de succéder au trône. Par contre son père est connu pour être un opposant à la paix avec le pays du Feu. Depuis cette nomination, les tensions ne cessent d'empirer. Votre mariage était une bonne façon de sceller l'alliance, de faire baisser les tensions. Malheureusement, certains ne sont pas de cet avis, conclut-il en s'étirant. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, à contempler le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

⁃Ceux qui en ont après votre vie sont des shinobi des villages cachés d'Iwa et de Kusa, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Indépendamment de cette mission, Konoha ne veut pas la guerre.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, sans un mot. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, aucun des deux adolescents n'osant prendre la parole. Ré-expliquer ainsi la situation permettait à Shikamaru de s'en faire une image plus claire, mais il n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour sortir de ce bourbier.

⁃Savez-vous jouer au shôgi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille assise en face de lui, subitement calme

En bas, la serveuse arriva, portant leurs boissons, et trouva table vide

* * *

⁃Hatake ! Grogna furieusement Shikamaru, tandis qu'il sortait de leur chambre à la recherche de son supérieur. Il ferma vivement la porte, sans faire attention à la petite forme trottinant derrière lui, qui dut faire un bond pour ne pas se retrouver écrasé par le battant.

⁃Hey, fais attention gamin, t'aurais pu me faire mal !

L'adolescent jeta un regard froid sur le chien ninja, mécontent. Puis, sans répondre, il repartit vers la chambre d'Ishikawa Kimiko. Se rappelant soudain des rudiments de savoir vivre, il frappa contre le battant, bien qu'un peu violemment, et attendit qu'on l'invite à rentrer. Son regard mécontent balaya brièvement la pièce, puis se posa sur son supérieur, assis en tailleur sur un tatami, le dos appuyé contre le mur du fond de la pièce, sous la fenêtre. Il pouvait apercevoir le soleil, bas sur l'horizon, les ombres s'étirer vers l'Est. La grisaille des derniers jours commençait à se dissiper, mais quelques gros nuages peuplaient toujours le ciel, le rendant plus blanc que bleu. Une petite table basse trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Le jeune homme soupira; Il sentait déjà sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il se força néanmoins à garder les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna un instant pour saluer la jeune file, puis reporta son attention sur le jônin.

⁃Kakashi, ton sale cabot est de retour, annonça-t-il.

Étonné d'une telle vivacité chez son subordonné, il haussa un sourcil, puis sourit à part lui. Il est vrai qu'entre Pakkun et Shikamaru ne régnait pas une entente cordiale. Sans se relever, il siffla doucement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le chien trottina majestueusement à travers la pièce, sans quitter son maître des yeux. Puis, il s'assit devant le jônin, et leva une patte, accompagnée d'un « Yo, Kakashi » somme toute assez protocolaire.

Shikamaru ferma la porte derrière le quadrupède, puis se dirigea vers le mur de gauche et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci en soupirant. Ce chien avait l'art de le décontenancer.

Seule assise près de la table, Kimiko toussota, mal à l'aise, puis voyant que personne ne se souciait d'elle, elle se saisit de la tasse de thé qui patientait sagement, en but une petite gorgée.

⁃Pakkun, grogna-t-il, sans méchanceté, cette fois. La prochaine fois, pourrais-tu éviter de me réveiller en plantant tes petites dents pointues dans ma main ? Ca ne colle pas à ton image d'adorable petit chiot aux coussinets tout doux, fit-il, sarcastique.

⁃Oh, gamin! Ne me traite pas de petit chiot, je suis un chien ninja. Mais c'est vrai que mes coussinets sont tout doux, confirma-t-il.

Agacé, le chûnin soupira bruyamment, levant un regard implorant sur Kakashi, qui observait la scène d'un air amusé.

⁃'Te crois sur parole, finit-il par marmonner, détournant le regard.

Le chien balaya la pièce du regard, sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de Kimiko, mais reporta son attention sur Kakashi, dont la mine était redevenue sérieuse.

⁃Kakashi, je peux parler devant elle?

Le jônin réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Puis il s'installa plus confortablement pour écouter le rapport du canidé.

⁃Des renforts devraient arriver sous peu, je ne sais ni qui, ni exactement quand, déclara-t-il. D'ici demain soir, à tout le moins. Tu connais la situation au village, c'est pas brillant. Tsunade était effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle, mais vu l'état d'urgence, on aura droit à un supplément. Pour le reste, rien de neuf. Faudra voir avec les renforts, mais notre but reste inchangé.

Kakashi resta quelques instants silencieux, prenant le temps d'assimiler tous les éléments nouveaux. Puis, tournant le regard vers Shikamaru,

⁃Des questions?

Le chûnin hocha négativement la tête, ainsi que la jeune fille, même si personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

⁃Merci Pakkun. Tu peux aller te reposer, dit-il en caressant doucement la tête de son chien.

⁃Honnêtement, répondit celui-ci, je préférerais rester un peu ici à me faire gratter derrière les oreilles, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, dit-il tout en s'installant sur le ventre de son maître.

Kakashi ne protesta pas, se contentant de poser une main distraite sur la nuque de l'animal, de lui ébouriffer gentiment les poils pour les remettre ensuite en place dans un mouvement mécanique. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le mur dans son dos, se concentrant sur l'apaisement que lui procurait cette petite boule chaude posée en travers de son corps. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il prit la parole.

⁃Shikamaru. Pakkun t'as réveillé, non?

⁃Ah, grommela l'intéressé. Plutôt, oui.

⁃Tu as assez dormi?

Surpris par cette question impromptue, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

⁃Oui, je pense.

⁃Bien. D'ici à ce que les renforts arrivent, réfléchis à un plan.

Ces quelques mots furent comme un grand coup de bélier dans le sefl-control de Shikamaru.

⁃Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, depuis deux jours ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus énervé que le ton sarcastique qu'il comptait adopter. Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? termina-t-il, haussant le ton.

⁃Je sais, répondit le jônin, simplement, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, ce qui acheva le chûnin.

Ces éclats de vois inhabituels firent rouvrir un oeil au chien ninja, qui se posa sur le chûnin. Baissant le regard, il put voir sa main gauche agités de légers tremblements, visiblement incontrôlés. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué. Kakashi gardait les yeux fermés, et Kimiko se contentait de fixer le chûnin, désemparée et légèrement effrayée.

Il se résigna donc à ouvrir ses deux yeux, puis à se relever, malgré le grognement mécontent de Kakashi, lorsque celui-ci sentit un courant d'air froid contre sa cuisse, auparavant réchauffée par le canidé. Il trottina vers Shikamaru, puis s'assit à sa gauche, plantant ses yeux humides dans ceux, couleur d'encre, du chûnin. Après quelques instants de contemplation mutuelle, il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de l'adolescent. Il fut étonné de la tension qu'il put y sentir. Effectivement, ce gamin avait bien plus besoin de ses services apaisants que Kakashi.

Shikamaru se contenta de baisser les yeux sur le chien, légèrement interloqué. Ne sentant pas la réaction adéquate, Pakkun se glissa entre les jambes du chûnin, assis en tailleur. Il s'y roula en boule, avant de déclarer

⁃Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends pour me gratter, gamin? J'ai justement l'épaule qui me démange.

A ces mots, la jeune fille pouffa, et Shikamaru entreprit de caresser le chien. Une pierre, deux coups.

⁃Kakashi a raison, gamin. Réfléchis, si tu veux t'en sortir. Déclara l'animal, calmement.

⁃Je sais, soupira le chûnin.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, voire des heures sans trop bouger. La plupart des bruits émanant de la jeune fille, qui avait maintenant sorti un livre et en tournait régulièrement les pages.

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon lorsqu'un forme non identifiée se posa sur la fenêtre de la chambre silencieuse, masquant une bonne partie de la lumière. Dans le contre-jour, les deux shinobis pouvaient distinguer un homme assez grand et costaud, tout de vert vêtu, aux cheveux noirs. Un bandeau de Konoha était accroché à sa taille. Kakashi fut le premier à réagir; il se releva prestement, puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour permettre à l'homme d'entrer.

⁃Yo, Gai. déclara-t-il une fois le shinobi entré dans la pièce.

Pakkun soupira profondément, tout en tentant vigoureusement de se mettre à l'abri dans la veste de Shikamaru, ce qui ne manquant pas d'être douloureux pour celui-ci, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

⁃C'est ça qu'ils appellent du renfort? souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement discret que seul le chûnin entendit.

La mauvaise foi du chien fit sourire l'adolescent, qui aida l'animal à s'installer bien au chaud dans sa veste.

Fidèle à lui-même, Gai se dressa de toute sa hauteur –un respectable mètre quatre-vingt quatre- avant de s'emporter dans un de ses habituels élans lyriques, sous les regards consternés de Shikamaru et Kimiko. Kakashi, quant à lui, se contentait de faire semblant de l'écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps.

Légèrement effrayée, la jeune fille se rapprocha du chûnin, apparemment seul être à l'encéphale normalement constitué.

⁃Shikamaru? chuchota-t-elle. Qui est-ce?

⁃Lui? demanda Shikamaru, plus pour la forme. Eh bien, c'est un shinobi de Konoha. Un peu dérangé sur certains points, particulièrement sur l'esthétique, mais cela ne diminue en rien ses capacités de combat. Enfin, j'imagine.

Peu convaincue, Kimiko se contenta de replacer une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle reporta donc son attention sur la discussion entre les deux hommes, ou plutôt le monologue de l'homme aux gros sourcils.

⁃La fougue des jeunes pousses de Konoha jamais ne s'épuise, car le printemps éternel...

⁃Tu veux pas t'asseoir, Gai? proposa Kakashi, distraitement, tout en suivant son propre conseil. Excellente suggestion, car le fauve de jade de Konoha semblait tout de même épuisé, bien qu'il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître. Rien d'étonnant à celà, sachant qu'il venait de Konoha, couvrant la distance en un peu plus de trente six heures, il avait dû forcer le rythme.

Il baissa le regard sur son rival, puis avec un petit sourire, le rejoint, les fesses sur le tatami.

⁃Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit-il.

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête, sans émettre un son. Shikamaru observa la scène quelques instants, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

⁃Si nous allions discuter stratégies militaires à côté? lança-t-il à la cantonade. Puis, tournant son regard vers Kimiko, C'est pas vraiment contre vous, mais certaines choses dont nous devrons peut-être parler sont secret défense.

Kakashi se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de se relever, suivi de près par Gai. Les deux hommes sortirent en silence, suivis par Shikamaru. Celui-ci se retourna avant de refermer la porte.

⁃Si vous avez un problème, vous savez où nous trouver, dit-il gentiment, avant de refermer la porte sans bruit.

* * *

Les trois shinobis assis en tailleur sur les tatamis autour d'une carte, dans cette petite chambre d'auberge, dégageaient une impression de conseil au sommet, entre chefs militaires, avant la bataille. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, était le cas.

⁃Quelqu'un a des suggestions? demanda Kakashi, pour ouvrir la séance. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, ne voyant personne se manifester, il prit la parole.

⁃Bon, on est coincés ici. Si on passe la frontière, on se fera prendre en chasse par les ninjas de la roche. Nous devons être à Idashô dans deux jours, donc nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de faire un détour par le pays de la pluie.

⁃Donc, on est bons pour foncer dans le tas, intervint Shikamaru. C'est assez suicidaire, non? demanda-t-il, le visage fermé.

⁃Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Gai.

⁃Je sais. Maito, il faudrait que vous vous reposiez. Ce n'est pas une insulte à la fougue de votre jeunesse éternelle, répéta-t-il ironiquement, c'est juste que nous aurons besoin de toutes vos forces. Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de solutions. Nous pourrons partir dès que Maito sera reposé, c'est à dire d'ici huit à dix heures. Donc ce soir. Tant qu'à faire, nous pourrions partir de nuit, ce qui est à notre avantage.

⁃Une idée, Shikamaru? demanda Kakashi.

⁃Peut-être

Un bref silence recouvrit la pièce, uniquement troublé par la respiration un peu bruyante du fauve de jade. Shikamaru leva les yeux, regardant par la petite fenêtre. De gros nuages blancs et cotonneux peuplaient un ciel bleu et calme.

⁃Gai, maintenant, au dodo, déclara Kakashi en se redressant. On aura besoin de toi tantôt, sourit-il.

⁃Cesse de me materner, Kakashi, plaisanta le jônin en se relevant lui aussi. Avant de dormir, j'aimerais manger et me laver, si possible.

⁃La salle d'eau est en bas, au bout du couloir, intervint Shikamaru. Je vous accompagne, je comptais y aller de toute façon. Kakashi, fit-il en se tournant vers le copy-ninja, on te laisse Kimiko.

Le jônin opina du chef et tous trois sortirent de la petite chambre. Kakashi s'arrêta devant la porte voisine, tandis que les deux autres shinobis descendaient vers la salle commune de l'auberge. Passant devant le comptoir, le fauve de jade fut attiré par l'odeur appétissante d'un ragoût en train de cuire. Il s'approcha de la patronne, puis, avec un de ses sourires étincelants, lui demanda quand la nourriture serait prête.

Étrangement, la dame sembla succomber au charme du jônin, puisque, rougissante et gloussante, elle lui proposa de lui en servir immédiatement une part. Offre que l'homme accepta immédiatement, et entreprit d'engouffrer à une vitesse plus que respectable, sous le regard amusé du chûnin. Le repas fut expédié en deux coups de cuillère à pot, et aux frais de la maison, la patronne semblant avoir un faible pour les hommes virils tels que Maito Gai.

Après cette brève escale, les deux shinobis se rendirent aux bains de l'établissement, désertée à cette heure. L'endroit n'avait rien de spacieux, ou de luxueux mais était propre et une légère odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant de pénétrer la salle d'eau proprement dite. La majeure partie de la pièce était occupée par une le bain, en bois, d'une taille tout à fait respectable. Ici, l'odeur de jasmin se mélangeait agréablement avec celle du cèdre de la baignoire. Sans prêter attention à son compagnon, Shikamaru se lava soigneusement, avant de pénétrer avec délices dans l'eau chaude. Il laissa la chaleur, ainsi que le contact presque sensuel du bois mouillé le détendre, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, les yeux fermés. Sans grand succès. Quelques instants plus tard, une légère ondulation de l'eau lui indiqua que le jônin l'avait rejoint.

⁃Gai ? articula le chûnin, après un long silence, se forçant à appeler l'intéressé par son prénom.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit, qu'il interpréta comme le signe que l'homme l'écoutait.

⁃Vous -tu connais Kakashi depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il ouvrant lentement les yeux.

L'homme en face de lui ouvrit lentement un oeil, puis l'autre, le fixant quelques instants avant de répondre.

⁃Un temps certain, oui, répondit-il malicieusement. Tu portais encore des couches, à l'époque, mon garçon.

Un nouveau silence s'en suivit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

⁃Comment êtes-vous devenus rivaux ? demanda enfin l'adolescent, brisant le silence.

Le jônin se contenta de fermer les yeux en soupirant, puis resta silencieux, si longtemps que Shikamaru crut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Puis, il prit la parole.

⁃C'était une teigne, quand il était gamin, ce Hatake. Toujours meilleur que tout le monde en tout, hautain, raide comme un piquet, toujours à vous seriner des extraits du règlement. On peut dire qu'il avait une quantité impressionnante de balais planqués là ou je pense. fit-il avec un sourire. Il m'agaçais, ce prétentieux. Il est devenu chûnin à l'âge ou d'autres, comme moi rentrent à peine à l'académie. J'étais comme Lee, moi à l'époque. Malgré toute l'ardeur que j'y mettais, ma fougue, mon courage, la jeunesse qui m'habitait, on se contentait de me dire que jamais je ne pourrais être un shinobi.

Le chûnin acquiesça. Il avait vu Lee s'entraîner chaque jour plus dur, sous les railleries des autres enfants, stimulé même, par ces moqueries. Par contre, le Kakashi enfant ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'adulte.

⁃Il a accompagné mon équipe de genin une fois, et c'est depuis ce jour que je me suis entraîné dans le but de le battre. Plus de dix ans que ça dure!

L'adolescent se ré-enfonça dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, fixant Gai sans le voir. Il se remémora le monologue de Kakashi, le jour ou il l'avait entendu par hasard s'adresser à un certain Obito, mort en mission. En tant que Jônin, ex ANBU et élève du 4e Hokage, il n'était quelque part pas surprenant que l'homme ait un passé complexe et inconnu du commun des mortels. Le simple fait qu'il ait quitté l'ANBU en vie était une énigme.

⁃Gai ? finit-il par demander. Qui est Obito ?

L'intéressé fronça brièvement les sourcils puis le fixa, l'air grave, en silence.

⁃Je ne sais pas d'où tu connais ce nom, mais sache qu'il est mal élevé de fouiner dans les affaires d'autrui, répondit-il froidement. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants, demande à Kakashi.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux, conscient d'avoir commis une maladresse, puis, mal à l'aise, décida de quitter le bain, rapidement imité par Gai. Le jônin ne fit plus aucune allusion à leur brève conversation, se contentant de monologuer sur la beauté de la jeunesse, prêtant visiblement peu attention à son auditoire, concentré sur d'autres problèmes. Insensible, même, au ridicule des avances peu subtiles que lui faisait la tenancière de l'établissement.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon lorsque les trois shinobis et leur fardeau reprirent la route. Tendus et silencieux, aux aguets, ils ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Restant sous le couvert des arbres, ils avançaient aussi rapidement que possible, se relayant pour porter la jeune fille. Celle-ci se contentait de garder le visage fermé, quelle que soit sa position. Les premières heures se passèrent sans réelles encombres, Gai ouvrant la voie et Shikamaru la refermant.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Kakashi les repéra. Comme il le fit silencieusement comprendre à ses coéquipiers, entre six et huit shinobis étaient à leurs trousses. D'un commun accord, ils accélérèrent légèrement leur rythme de course, attendant de voir la réaction de leurs poursuivants. La sentance mit de longue minutes à tomber, mais finit tout de même par arriver, de la bouche de Kakashi.

⁃Ils nous rattrapent, chuchota-t-il calmement. Ils ne sont plus qu'à vingt minutes.

⁃Et merde, grommela le chûnin à part lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Gai se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Embuscade ou pas embuscade ? Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas le temps d'arriver en ville avant leurs poursuivants, le combat était inévitable. La question qui occupait l'esprit de Shikamaru concernait plutôt le moment le plus favorable pour engager.

En temps normal, tendre une embuscade à leurs poursuivants semblait la meilleure solution, mais avec Kimiko à protéger, la question devenait plus épineuse. Le chûnin accéléra légèrement le rythme pour se retrouver à côté de Kakashi.

* * *

**Notes: **Bon ben voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère pouvoir publier la suite dans un délai plus raisonnable. Même si ça dépend des dames motivation et inspiration, je pense pouvoir dire que ça ira plus vite (en même temps c'est pas compliqué).

Merci de me lire !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Shôgi  
**Scribouilleuse:** Rouli**  
Fandom:** Naruto  
**Genre:** Romance, aventure... Ne cherchez pas le lemon, y a pas.  
**Disclaimer:** Malgré tout le temps qui 'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre, j'n'ai toujours pas réuni assez de sous pour acheter les droits à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Autres notes:** La fic se passe pendant les 3 ans de flottement après la désertion de Sasuke, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des spoilers. Encore que, mais on est jamais trop prudent.  
**Blabla inintéressant de l'auteur:** Non, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! Et j'ai enfin réussi à terminer cette fic Wuhu !! Enfin, ce chapitre traînait presqe terminé sur mon DD depuis presque... trois mois. Je sais, c'est naze, mais c'est comme ça. Bref, je l'ai terminé et je vous le poste aussitôt relu, avant que je ne change d'avis. Tant pis si y reste des trucs à changer.

Commentaires et critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenus. Les autres aussi, en fait, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est le moment, songea Shikamaru, alors que l'homme de tête évitait de justesse sa première marque explosive. Il sortit de sa cachette entre les racines d'un grand arbre et s'empressa de sauter sur le dernier des hommes, l'égorgeant d'un coup par derrière, sans lui laisser une chance de survie. Il eut une pensée pour Kakashi et Gai, espéra qu'ils s'en sortaient bien, avant de déclencher une seconde explosion. Il ne s'attarda pas pour voir le corps sans vie de l'homme s'effondrer comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, sautant prestement à l'abri dans l'épais feuillage.

Le petit groupe, déjà amputé d'un membre s'était maintenant arrêté, cherchant à repérer d'où pouvait provenir l'agression. De sa cachette, le chûnin pouvait compter cinq ninjas, tous portant un bandeau frontal gravé de roches stylisées. Il soupçonnait une arrière garde, se déplaçant légèrement en retrait du groupe et chargé de les tirer de ce genre de mauvais pas. C'était la procédure habituelle, après tout. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre: un chuintement à peine audible vint confirmer sa thèse. Il reporta son attention sur les cinq hommes, au sol. L'un d'eux avait écopé d'une brûlure sur le flanc gauche, trop lent à esquiver. Ils s'étaient placés en formation défensive, attendant que leur assaillant prenne l'initiative, ce qui n'était pas exactement l'intention de Shikamaru.

Il se déplaça lentement dans la direction approximative du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer, trois minutes pile poil derrière ses camarades. Elancé et frêle, il avait plus la silhouette d'un adolescent que d'un homme. Il se déplaçait dans le branchage , un peu en dessous du chûnin. Celui-ci se fit le plus discret possible, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer trop tôt. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, son souffle perdre de sa régularité. Enfin, l'homme entra dans son champ d'action. L'adrénaline, l'envie de combattre, coulaient dans ses veines.

Sans plus attendre, il composa les signes des mains et saisit l'ombre de son adversaire. Soudain paralysé, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long, ses membres s'agitant de façon grotesque alors que Shikamaru se rapprochait, sautant de branche en branche. Une fois à une dizaine de mètres il lança une volée de kunai qui vinrent pour la plupart se ficher dans un gros morceau de bois. Le chûnin jura entre ses dents. Ce type était assez balèze pour opérer une technique de substitution alors qu'il était dans l'emprise de son ombre. Du coup, non seulement il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'homme d'arrière garde, mais en plus, avec tout ce raffut, les autres devaient l'avoir repéré.

Il perçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement sur sa gauche, bondit à sa poursuite. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'un shuriken vint se ficher à deux centimètres de son pied droit. Un bref coup d'oeil en dessous lui appris que deux des shinobis le suivaient, se déplaçant au sol. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, tout en continuant sa course. En bas, les deux hommes courraient, bondissaient pour éviter les racines. Soudain, une explosion retentit, alors qu'ils passaient entre deux arbres. Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, le chûnin sortit deux kunais ornés d'une bandelette explosive. Un nouveau mouvement, un peu sur sa droite, lui indiqua la nouvelle position de sa proie. Malaxant son chakra tout en courant, il remarqua à peine une trace de sang sur un des arbres. Toutes ses armes n'avaient donc pas fini dans le rondin. Il saisit un des deux kunai et le lança dans un arbre, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour contempler l'explosion qui suivit, quelques instants plus tard.

En comptant que son piège ait fonctionné, il lui restait trois hommes à abattre, deux dont il ignorait la position et un troisième qui, même blessé, cavalait apparemment plus vite que lui. Le chûnin décida de changer de technique et freina des quatre fers. Puis, il se laissa tomber au sol. De cette façon, il était plus vulnérable, mais bénéficiait aussi une vue plus dégagée. Sans qu'il sut d'où venait le coup, il sentit une lame transpercer sa chair, lui éraflant douloureusement le flanc gauche. Ignorant la douleur, il sauta prestement à l'abri d'un tronc. Il resta immobile quelques instants, alerte. Une main tenant son kunai explosif, l'autre plaquée sur sa blessure. Il eut une brève occasion d'entr'apercevoir une silhouette, dans les branches. Aussitôt, comme par réflexe, ses muscles s'activèrent et une explosion détruit la voûte des arbres sur quelques mètres, accompagnée d'un cri. Shikamaru doutât que l'homme fut mort, mais à tout le moins était-il blessé. De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à la spéculation, aussi se désintéressa-t-il du sujet pour suivre le chemin emprunté par son arme quelques instants plus tôt. Il atterri en douceur dans le branchage, apparemment désert.

Il n'eut que quelques instants de répit, avant de sentir une présence ennemie ans son dos. L'homme lui fonçait dessus, avec l'intention claire de l'attaquer au corps à corps. Le chûnin n'eut que le temps d'éviter la première attaque. Il roula sur le côté, grognant lorsque son flanc frotta contre l'écorce. Il se releva rapidement, pour parer un second coup de l'homme. Il recula de quelques centimètres sous l'impact. Le combat rapproché n'avait jamais été son fort, lui qui privilégiait les moyennes distances. De plus, l'homme ne lui laissait aucune occasion de lancer une technique. Il bondit une nouvelle fois de côté et aperçu l'éclat métallique d'une lame, que l'homme était en train de dégainer. Profitant de ce bref ralentissement, le chûnin projeta son ombre, qui captura celle de son adversaire. Juste à temps, le corps massif s'immobilisa, alors que le tranchant du kunai s'enfonçait dans la narine gauche du chûnin. Précautionneusement, Shikamaru éloigna son visage de l'arme, tandis que son ombre remontait inexorablement vers la gorge de son adversaire. Il détourna les yeux, juste avant d'entendre le craquement sinistre qui accompagnait la mort de son adversaire. Le corps s'effondra mollement glissa de la branche et vint s'écraser au sol, la nuque brisée.

Plus que deux. A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il sentit un coup violent s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. Du sang se mit à couler sur son visage, lui brouillant la vue. Une douleur sourde irradiait du point d'impact, s'obstinant à le déconcentrer alors qu'il cherchait son adversaire, tous les sens en alerte.

O-o-O-o-O

Les deux hommes avançaient en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Maito Gai légèrement en avant, portant Kimiko, devait se retenir pour ne pas se retourner vers son coéquipier. Bien qu'il sut que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose que de le lui montrer, il s'inquiétait pour Kakashi. Il le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et laisser un coéquipier en arrière n'était pour ainsi dire pas dans ses habitudes. Presque une journée qu'ils était partis, maintenant. Shikamaru avait exposé son idée: rester en arrière afin de ralentir l'ennemi, pour leur permettre, à eux deux de mener à bien la mission. Après tout, avait-il dit, la technique de manipulation des ombres était prévue pour ce genre de cas.

Bien entendu, Kakashi avait catégoriquement refusé. Même au temps de l'ANBU, il n'avait jamais eu recours à ce genre de moyens, Gai le savait. Shikamaru avait longtemps discuté avec Kakashi, loin des oreilles du fauve de jade de Konoha, puis il était parti en arrière tandis qu'eux deux continuaient leur route. Depuis, le jônin était resté silencieux, se contentant de bref signes pour communiquer avec son coéquipier. La jeune fille, elle aussi, restait muette, voire inerte, ce qui contrastait avec la peste des premiers jours. Gai se rappelait de temps en temps de lui proposer à boire ou à manger. Bien qu'eux, shinobis entraînés, puissent se passer de nourriture sans problème pendant quelques jours, il n'en allait pas de même pour le commun des mortels.

La forêt dense particulière au pays du feu avait rapidement fait place à de grandes étendues d'herbes hautes, ondulant sous le vent frais, conférant au paysage un aspect huileux. Le ciel gardait obstinément une couleur grise, plus déprimant que menaçant. A l'horizon, se dressaient les montagnes d'Iwa, le pays de la Terre. Tous trois pouvaient sentir le changement de climat, progressivement plus sec et frais, que celui, presque tropical, du pays du feu. De temps à autres, ils passaient à côté d'un arbre rabougri qui rompait la monotonie du paysage.

Ils atteignirent les premiers contreforts en début d'après midi, alors que la végétation se raréfiait, et passèrent un premier col en début de soirée. De l'autre côté, s'étendait une vallée étonnement verte, alimentée par une impétueuse rivière. Au fond de la cuvette, se trouvait la ville: Idashô, déjà plongée dans l'ombre de la montagne. Les lumières commençaient à s'allumer, en ville, engloutissant d'un coup plusieurs centaines de gigawatts. L'alimentation électrique de la ville était en bonne partie assurée par un barrage hydroélectrique situé en amont. Ce point stratégique était en permanence gardé, le village caché de la roche y possédait ce que l'on pourrait presque qualifier d'avant poste.

Les deux jônins et leur fardeau atterrirent discrètement, hors de vue de la cité, sur une route, assez large pour les standarts du pays mais bien mince par rapport à ce qui se trouvait au pays du feu. C'était néanmoins ce qui tenait lieu de route principale, déserte à cette heure-ci. La jeune fille put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, et les trois silhouettes se mirent en marche vers la ville. Ils franchirent les portes aux alentours de minuit.

O-o-O-o-O

Kakashi s'arrêta à deux mètres de la stèle, la tête de basse, les mains dans les poches. Le gosse était toujours aux bons soins de Shizune, Tsunade étant trop prise pour s'en occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre, même si son état l'exigeait. Ils avaient évité une guerre, certes, mais à quel prix ? Lui-même se retrouvait en piteux état, Gai était au repos pour deux semaines, tandis que le gosse était entre la vie et la mort.

Le jônin repensa à leur partie de shôgi, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, dans les bâtiments administratifs. Lui-même était venu rendre un rapport torchonné à la hâte, tandis que le gamin manquait de mourir d'ennui. Contrairement à cette fois-ci, où il mourrait tout court, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Cette fois-là, tout s'était fini sur un match nul.

Le soleil était à peine levé, éclairant doucement la pierre noire qui semblait lui parler. Une brise fraîche le fit frissonner, bien qu'il ne fit pas vraiment froid, ajita quelques mèches dans sa nuque. Traînant les pieds, il avança encore de deux pas, pour se retrouevr tout près du monument. Tendant la main, il vint caresser le nom gravé dans la pierre. Ce geste, il l'avait répété tant de fois, peut-être le granit était-il plus usé à cet endroit, à force. Uchiha Obito, devina-t-il sous ses doigts. Il laissa tomber mollement sa main le long de son tronc.

« Je suis qu'un abruti, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un murmure. Malgré ta mort, j'ai vraiment rien appris. »

Il avança d'un pas vers le monument, les épaules basses.

« J'ai eu tort, hein ? Obito... continua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Alors qu'il parlait, son poing droit se referma violemment de rage.

« T'aurais fait quoi, toi ? demanda-t-il en un soupir plaintif. »

Un long silence s'installa, rompu par la respiration lourde de l'homme.

Le jônin savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, aussi certain que dès qu'il retournerait au village, Gai surgirait de nulle part pour lui débiter des âneries. Aussi certain que ces âneries débitées par l'homme en vert lui remonteraient quelque peu le moral, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Le bruissement qu'il entendit en provenance de l'autre côté de la pierre lui incita la prudence. A une heure pareille, personne ne devrait être dans les environs. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à l'étui qu'il portait fixé à la cuisse droite, vérifiant du bout des doigts que l'arme s'y trouvait toujours. Instantanément, toutes les pensées ce concernant pas l'instant présent s'envolèrent hors de son esprit, le laissant clair et dispos pour participer à la bataille.

Souplement, il se redressa, plus aucune trace des épaules voûtées qu'il arborait moins d'une minute auparavant. Silencieux, il contourna la stèle, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il put tout d'abord apercevoir deux pieds, munis de sandales, puis deux jambes allongées dans l'herbe. Légèrement détendu, le jônin continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant son équipier d'antan, tranquillement adossé à la stèle. L'adolescent, un bandeau masquant son oeil gauche, et pour une fois ne portant pas son masque, lui adressa un sourire, avant de disparaître lentement. Le jônin resta immobile quelques instants, retenant son souffle. Toutes les pensées qui s'étaient si vite envolées quelques instants plus tôt revenaient maintenant s'écraser avec violence dans son esprit, l'embrumant plus que de raison. Presqu'une minute s'écoula avant que le jônin ne se décide à s'en aller, disparaissant dans un petit nuage de fumée.

O-o-O-o-O

Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent chatouiller les paupières de Shikamaru, le tirant impitoyablement hors du sommeil. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le jeune homme fut d'abord ébloui par le soleil. Plissant les yeux, il parvint à distinguer la cime des arbres, à quelques dizaines de mètres, à travers le fenêtre. Il voulut tourner la tête pour échapper aux rayons agressifs mais une douleur sourde dans le bas de la nuque l'en dissuada. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau embrouillé. A nouveau, il voulut tourner la tête mais, cette fois, s'entêta malgré la douleur. Il ferma l'oeil droit, encore exposé. A sa droite, au premier plan, les draps blancs à peine défaits puis, dehors, à travers la fenêtre, de grands arbres. N'ayant qu'un oeil oeil ouvert l'adolescent n'aurait su évaluer leur distance et, de toute façon, il s'en contrefoutait. Une désagréable odeur de désinfectant vint lui chatouiller les narines, qu'il fronça par réflexe. Il était donc à l'hôpital.

Il ferma son deuxième oeil, bien décidé à se rendormir malgré le soleil. S'il avait eu plus d'énergie il aurait étalé son bras sur ses yeux mais il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée, dans le cas présent. De nombreuses questions prenaient forme dans son esprit mais en attendant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui les poser, il décida de les ranger au placard et se rendormit.

Vers midi, après quatre visites d'infirmières, le jeune homme se sentait déjà un peu moins mal. Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'informations que précédemment: blessure grave, retrouvé plus mort que vif, il ne pourrait sans doute pas marcher pour plusieurs semaines. Mais il ne savait toujours rien sur le sort de ses compagnons, ou la réussite de la mission. Il se sentait bien réveillé et commençait à tourner en rond dans ses raisonnements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit énergiquement, laissant apparaître un Gai radieux, portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs bigarrées. L'homme semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer, mais ce n'était probablement rien en comparaison de l'état de décrépitude de Shikamaru. Il adressa un grand sourire au blessé, déposa le bouquet surchargé sur la table de chevet puis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, semblant, pour une fois, chercher ses mots.

« Alors, comment se sent le rescapé ? Finit-il par demander, sans la moindre once d'originalité.

- On fait aller, répondit le jeune homme, de la même voix faiblarde qu'il s'était découverte le matin-même, en tentant de s'opposer aux intrusions infirmières.

- Ils t'ont pas loupé, commenta-t-il. Shizune-san a passé plusieurs jours à s'occuper de toi, tout comme la petite Sakura, et même parfois Tsunade-sama.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il dans un coassement surpris.

- On t'a ramené il y a cinq jours.

- On ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, notant dans un coin de son cerveau que le fauve de jade de Konoha réussissait à enchaîner plusieurs répliques cohérentes sans partir dans un de ses délires lyriques.

- Kakashi et moi, répondit le jônin, en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux shinobis, laissant entendre le chant de quelques oiseaux au dehors.

« Et Kimiko, finit par demander le chûnin, d'une petite voix.

- Saine, sauve, et mariée ! s'exclama le jônin, forçant son enthousiasme.

- Ah... fit-il, sentant le soulagement l'envahir. Au moins ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien.

- D'ailleurs, son futur époux ne semble pas très enviable ! Lors de leur premier baiser, cet empoté a réussi à lui taper la tête dans le mur ! »

Le chûnin ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un léger sourire, peu disposé à compatir au malheur de la jeune fille.

« Et vous, Maito ? Finit-il par demander, poliment.

- Moi ? Tenace comme une mauvaise herbe, on ne m'aura pas si facilement ! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. »

le chûnin se surprit à sourire, observant l'homme riant à ses côtés. Une façon comme une autre de voir les choses.

« Et Kakashi ? Osa-t-il finalement demander. Le jônin le fixa quelques secondes, le rendant légèrement mal à l'aise, avant de porter son regard par la fenêtre.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, datant d'hier, il a toujours ses deux bras et deux jambes et s'en sert sans trop de problèmes. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui mais, trouver Kakashi avant midi, c'est rare. »

Le chûnin souffla sur une de ses mèches qui s'était échappée et venait se balader devant ses yeux. La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il s'efforçait de garder le silence, jugeant plus sage de laisser parler le fauve de jade de Konoha.

« Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, va le lui demander toi-même. Repri-t-il en réponse à la question muette de l'adolescent. Comme pour Obito, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. »

Le chûnin s'abstint de tout commentaire, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ce Gai si austère. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement, avant que le jônin, ne se lève pesamment, faisant bouger tout le lit, pour le grand inconfort de Shikamaru qui se retint de grimacer. Une main calleuse vint ébouriffer les cheveux du chûnin, avant que l'homme ne retrouve sa bonhomie coutumière et ne s'en aille avec moult fioritures.

A peine Gai eut-il refermé la porte que celle-ci se rouvrit violemment, au point de faire un coup dans le mur, pour laisser entrer la mère du blessé, qui se précipita vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ses yeux rouges soulignés de profondes cernes témoignaient de son inquiétude. Du coin de l'oeil, Shikamaru put voir son père entrer dans la pièce et refermer calmement la porte.

« Oh ! Mon bébé ! s'exclama la femme, en déserrant son étreinte sur le jeune homme pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu manges bien ? Tu dors assez ? »

L'avalanche de questions engloutit Shikamaru, qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller et n'avait pas mangé, avant de se retrouver à nouveau étranglé dans les bras maternels, sous le regard impassible de son père. Malgré l'inconfort, il se sentit soudain heureux de la présence de ses parents.

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement pour le jeune homme, entre les six visites d'infirmières par jour plus celles de sa famille. Il ne restait pas longtemps seul, la journée, et survivait à la nourriture de l'hôpital grâce aux petits plats de sa mère. Néanmoins, les heures de visites étaient restreintes,même si sa mère ne se gênait pas pour les enfreindre au moins une fois sur deux et les soirées étaient plus paisibles, lui laissant plus de temps pour penser et, donc, s'inquiéter.

Il arrivait maintenant à gigoter à son aise dans son lit, au moins de quoi allumer la lumière, attraper un livre ou un paquet de biscuits, ce qui était fort pratique pour occuper ses soirées, a tout le moins plus pratique que d'appeler une infirmière à tout bout de champ.

Ce fut dans un de ces moments, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, vaguement recouvert d'un drap dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'août, qu'il aperçut, par la fenêtre, la tignasse grise caractéristique de Kakashi. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que l'homme lui faisait un petit signe de la main. La lumière allumée à l'intérieur l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les traits de l'homme, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Semblant comprendre la situation, le jônin lui fit signe d'attendre, avant de disparaître. Shikamaru se réinstalla dans les oreillers et tenta de reprendre sa lecture, sans grand succès. Il finit par abandonner, ferma le livre et le posa sur la petite table à roulette, à porté de bras et se laissa glisser dans une douce somnolence, les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur le plafond.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, peut-être quelques secondes, peut-être quelques heures. Toujours est-il qu'il fut surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, pour aussitôt se rappeler qu'il attendait Kakashi. Il ne bouge pourtant pas, feignant l'indifférence en attendant de voir ce que l'autre lui voulait. Ses yeux toujours mi-clos ne quittaient pourtant pas le jônin. Celui-ci s'approcha nonchalamment du lit, et vint se planter devant Shikamaru.

"Content de voir que tu vas bien, finit-il par dire, après un long silence. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme d'habitude, et un accroc ornait la cuisse gauche de son pantalon. Pas de répit, songea Shikamaru, amer. Le côté positif de choses, c'est que si Kakashi était jugé apte au service, c'est qu'il devait aller relativement bien.

- Merci de m'avoir ramassé, répondit le chûnin en se redressant. Il libérait ainsi le pied du lit sur lequel Kakashi s'assit, les épaules basses.

- De rien, lâcha l'autre, comme s'il s'était agit de lui passer le sel. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avait qu'il ne reprenne. Je n'aime pas laisser des membres de mon équipe se vider de leur sang en pleine forêt. Même s'ils se sont portés volontaires pour ça en parfait connaissance de cause, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui, bien que caché par le masque, sonnait faux."

La conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Kakashi et ses remords, une semaine auparavant, lui revint en mémoire. Kakashi se sentait responsable de la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait. des années après, il se torturait encore avec cette histoire. Il avait envie de questionner l'homme à ce propos mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Le serait-ce jamais ?

Shikamaru soupira, se passant lentement une main dans les cheveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le silence qui s'installait entre eux. il aurait ailé parler un peu plus avec Kakashi, mais ce n'était pas son genre de parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Même s'il fréquentait Ino depuis un sérieux moment.

"Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire, guettant la réaction du jounin. Celui-ci tourna son regard encre vers Shikamaru, son seul oeil visible laissant percevoir une trace de sourire.

- J'nai pas eu le temps de venir plus tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Shikamaru savait que Kakashi mentait. C'est grâce à toi que la mission a réussi, ajouta-t-il, tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le reflet flou de la chambre. Je t'ai recommandé pour le grade de jônin."

Shikamaru en eut le souffle coupé. Lui, jônin ? Avant Neji ? Impossible! Les personnes ayant atteint ce grade avant l'âge de quinze ans se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Ce devait être une blague. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, l'une d'entre elles se trouvait en face de lui. Il se renfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers, passant à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

"Je n'ai pas le niveau, affirma-t-il. Et c'était vrai, il était loin du niveau de kakashi ou même d'Asuma. Même si son intelligence l'avantageait, elle n'était tout de même pas suffisante pour combler la différence de force et d'expérience.

- Je savais qu'il faudrait te convaincre, soupira Kakashi.

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir devenir jônin, repris Shikamaru, avait que l'homme ne continue.

- C'est faux. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir le devenir, trancha-t-il.

- Pas maintenant, admit lentement le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. Je ne voulais déjà pas devenir chûnin, mais ça a fait tellement plaisir à ma mère...

- Ta mère n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas les responsabilités! J'ai déjà assez de mal à me gérer moi-même, merci! s'emporta-t-il, surpris de s'entendre élever le ton tout en rejoignant une position assise.

- Oublie-ça, ajouta-t-il en se rallongeant. J'ai peut-être permis la réussite de la mission, mais si e suis encore en vie, ce n'est pas grâce à moi, continua-t-il plus calmement. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir jônin, et e ne le mérite pas non plus, affirma-t-il, dévisageant Kakashi d'un petit air de défi. celui-ci soupira avant de répondre.

- C'est trop tard, de toute façon. C'est le conseil qui décide, et je leur ai déjà dit que je te recommandais."

Il tendit la main vers la tignasse brune de l'adolescent, qui détourna la tête, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux."Tout le monde doit grandir, je suppose, dit-il, la main toujours au sommet du crâne de Shikamaru"

C'est le moment que choisit le chûnin pour éteindre la petite lampe de chevet, en fait plutôt un néon maladif placé au sommet de son lit. La scène n'était plus éclairée que par les témoins de veille des appareils.

"Kakashi ? souffla-t-il, attrapant le jônin par le poignet et posant sa main sur les couvertures."

Pour toute réponse, l'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Shirkamaru passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il se débrouilla tout de même pour ne pas écraser le corps de l'adolescent. Bien que dopé aux analgésiques, il avait tout de même plusieurs côtes fracturées. Il attendit ainsi dans le noir, observant l'adolescent à quelques centimètres de lui, attendant la suite. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, et il voulait en profiter un maximum. Si le petit Nara en voulait à son corps, il faudrait qu'il l'assume; pas question pour lui d'aller le chercher. Il entendit un soupir excédé et sentit le souffle chaud contre son cou, juste avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, mettant par là fin au jeu. Juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir leur baiser, il sentit Shikamaru le repousser. Il obtempéra, attendant la suite avec curiosité. Des remords de dernière minute ?

"Maintenant, ta recommandation auprès du conseil ne vaut plus rien, murmura-t-il sensuelement. Tu n'es pas objectif, et ils le sauront, sourit-il en indiquant le dehors d'un petit mouvement de la main. Etonné, Kakashi tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Ca, c'était effectivement un revirement de situation. Par la fenêtre, il put voir une silhouette féminine bondir dans le branchage.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne veux plus de moi ? interrogea le jônin, ne laissant pas paraître son intérêt pour cette histoire. Le gamin l'avait bien eu, mais il refusait de lui laisser la satisfaction de l'avoir contrarié."

pour toute réponse, une main se posa sur sa nuque, alors que Shikamaru l'embrassait à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, la douleur d'une côté cassée était un excellent moyen de calmer l'excitation. Mais d'autres nuits suivirent, souvent moins chastes.

* * *

Wééééé! Fini!

ç'aura été difficile mais j'ai vaincu! Merci à tous ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici!

Sur ce... review ? Please... ? é_è


End file.
